Paint You In Blue
by Deminos
Summary: AU. They've been childhood friends for so long it was almost annoying. Grimmjow the jerk of an artist and Ichigo the always scowling med-student. "One sided" love was such a cruel thing.
1. Part 1: The Artist and The Strawberry

_**Author's note:** This story will most likely be less than 10 chapters; it will contain two sex scenes but it's more drama and sweet than anything else. Might be a bit OOC so yeah X) Also this story has been beta' by Racey and UnholyJustice._

_Aish… Too much description... Reviews and feedback would be good…_

* * *

Paint You In Blue: The artist and the Strawberry

"Oi Ichi what's for dinner?" asked Grimmjow as he stared towards the redhead across from him at the counter.

Sitting on the kitchen stool, Ichigo Kurosaki calmly sipped his mug of coffee. "Pasta," he replied in a monotone voice.

Grimmjow grimaced, "If it's fettuccini then there's no way in hell am I going to eat it."

Ichigo scowled at the man before him. Who cared if they were childhood friends? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was a dick. He had been the school's notorious bad boy and bully – a tyrant who had the power to make everyone bow down before him. He could shack any women he met without remorse and ridicule every man he disliked. Even beat them to a bloody pulp if he wanted to.

That was until he met Ichigo. He hated Grimmjow the moment he laid eyes on him because, well, he was Grimmjow enough said.

And Grimmjow? He had hated Ichigo because the redhead was always so fucking calm and collected. The look of his scowl that was permanently plastered on his face and the furrowed brows only enhanced the fact that he didn't care about what others thought of him. The two had hit it off, literally. Beating each other up until they were exhausted and battered. Ironically enough, they had become friends straight after. Fate was such a bitch.

From then on, Grimmjow recognized Ichigo as his best-friend and equal. He was often seen teasing and taunting the redhead just so he could get a glimpse of the adorable blush that would be sprawled across his face. Most of the time Ichigo could be seen scolding Grimmjow, yelling at Grimmjow... hitting Grimmjow... But still, reluctantly he could also be seen with a worried expression every time the blunet would come back injured from a fight, or when he skipped meals due to sheer laziness. Ichigo had a soft spot that appeared to be only reserved for the arrogant bastard.

Grimmjow was the same, despite having Ichigo at his beck and call all the time, he was probably the one that was whipped in their friendship. He had stopped screwing around (he still got laid but not as often) and had even stopped terrorizing the other students much to his dismay. Sure he spent much of his time antagonizing the strawberry but when Ichigo gave him the silent treatment after an argument he knew he was fucked. In most of their arguments it was always Ichigo that was right and he always forgave him in the end, most of the time in a chiding manner. But the guilt Grimmjow felt was so gut-wrenching that often it had the blunet spiraling at a loss for days on end. There were times when he felt like he would snap and do something that would cause a shitload of trouble but one cold glare from his childhood friend had him sulking bitterly in a corner.

The two had remained close friends since high school. For some reason of another, Ichigo was seemingly never good at relationships. He had actually never gotten to the point of a serious one – even a casual one was a feat for him but he never knew why this was so. Maybe he just had bad luck? Grimmjow still slept around but his relationships (if you can even call them that) never lasted for more than three days.

As the years drew on, the two were still close despite the contrast in their occupations. It seemed as if they were going to be stuck with each other for a long time whether they liked it or not. Ichigo was currently doing his third year of med school whilst Grimmjow… Grimmjow had become an artist. Ha, who would've thought that the school's badass would make a living from painting? – a good one at that.

"Its spaghetti." Ichigo finished the last of his coffee and placed the mug in the sink. He would wash it later. "Grimm, you really need to get over this fettuccini thing I swear."

The blunet stiffened and his eyes widened. "Gah! And who's the jackass that gave me that documentary about parasites? Fettuccini looks like tapeworms damnit! Tapeworms!"

He took Grimmjow's cup and placed it in the sink as well. "I didn't give it to you. I forgot it here and you watched it."

"Tch, whatever. I'll never eat fettucini ever again."

"Fine," said Ichigo with a huff, trying not to ogle his childhood friend who was currently half naked. Grimmjow's well-defined chest was bare. Smooth muscles gave him wide shoulders and a slim waist which emphasized his rock-hard abs. Splotches of paint decorated tan skin and a smidge of pink was placed near a dusky-caramel nipple and made it oh so noticeable.

Ichigo flushed at the thought. "Grimm! P-put some clothes on."

Grimmjow brushed back his wild untamed teal hair only to have some strands fall over his forehead again. "No point, gonna go back to painting soon." It was one of his strange habits that could actually be deemed logical. What was the point of painting with clothes on when you were most likely going to dirty it?

"How is it going by the way?" asked Ichigo, pulling out a chopping board and knives to cut up some vegetables.

"Meh," he shrugged; his mouth watering as Ichigo's shirt hiked up when he reached for the upper cupboards, looking for canned tomatoes.

"Don't 'meh' me you prick. Your last painting sold for a grand."

"It was a doodle, I can't believe some pretentious prick brought it. It turned out well for me, so its'all good."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Those pretentious pricks are the ones that stop you from being out on the streets. What was the painting called?"

"Like I'd ever end up in the streets. You won't let that happen." Grimmjow propped his chin on his arms, eyeing the redhead with a smirk. "The painting was called 'Strawberry wishes'."

"Fuck!" Ichigo growled as he dropped the can he was holding. It fell to the floor and rolled to his foot. He bent down to retrieve the can and hobbled back to the countertop, smashing the can against the surface with a BAM. His right brow twitched. "You... Don't you think you should get a proper housekeeper or a cook now? You obviously can afford it."

Grimmjow just smirked, "I can… but I get you for free. You're basically a housewife, minus the sex. Feel free to rectify that if ya want." Teal eyes dazzled with amusement as he watched the blush thicken and brows knit together in mortified anger.

"Better go paint your picture Bluebell or I'll skin you and make Grimmjow stew." Ichigo growled, the knife in his hand adding to the threat.

Immediately Grimmjow leapt away from the redhead who was fuming with anger. He was just so fun to tease. The blunet burst into fits of loud rumbled laughter. A finger wiped away a merry tear. "I'll see ya soon Strawberry." And with that he disappeared into his studio room. Laughter could still be heard behind closed doors.

"Ass…" muttered angrily Ichigo, but the tender smile on his face told a different story.

* * *

Sitting on a tall wooden stool with a paintbrush in hand, Grimmjow began to paint. Despite staring intently at the canvas before him, his mind was undeniably elsewhere. Lips pulled back into a small smirk; falling in love with the redhead who was currently cooking in the kitchen was such a curse and a blessing. When he had fallen in love he had no freaking clue; but he knew he had fallen hard.

He had begun to notice all the small things that a normal person wouldn't normally come across when it came to the strawberry. He noticed how Ichigo would always glower or yell when it came to small children, and yet he found himself constantly surrounded by them. They loved him, and in some ways he loved them back. Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo went into pediatrics once he finished his med school. He had this wall around him that screamed 'fuck off!' but instead of pushing others away, he reluctantly welcomed them with open arms. His friends – Orihime, Sado, Rukia and Renji – were a perfect example of that. He protected them, often disregarding his own safety by doing so. It was one of the things Grimmjow hated and loved about him. Ichigo had such a bleeding heart, even if it was guarded by a shit load of barbed wire.

There were also other tiny quirks about the strawberry that he'd notice – like how he would blush like a virgin when an immodest commercial would come up on TV or how he would fidget nervously when a huge-breasted women came up to him. When walking on the streets he would always look back every now and then as if he was wary of being followed. Grimmjow had always wondered why this was so but he didn't ask until recently. It turned out that when he was a child, he and his mother were mugged. The two were returning home from karate class when a storm suddenly hit the streets, and during the midst of it, his mother was assaulted. The mugger had run off with a few measly bucks but Ichigo had lost his mother that day . He stayed by his mother's corpse in the storm for hours before they were found. Ever since then, he had developed an irrational fear for storms and if it wasn't for that fated day, he wouldn't be carrying the horrid burden of losing a loved one.

Grimmjow could see the fragile boy underneath the scowling man and from then on he had sworn to protect his friend. He took it a bit too far sometimes, especially when it came to Renji Abarai. God, how he hated that tattooed freak. The first time they were introduced to each other Grimmjow had given the idiot such a death glare that he hadn't seen the fool since. Grimmjow grinned triumphantly at his painting as he recalled that day. He had staked his claim then and Renji Abarai had stayed clear.

Fuck his strawberry was so fucking naive, sexy, but naive. He never noticed the advances that Grimmjow gave him or even considered his crude remarks as something serious. The blunet sighed. It wasn't too bad though. Ichigo being oblivious to his advances also meant that he was oblivious to the advances of others as well, so it was a win-lose situation he guessed.

"Grimmjow! Time for dinner," called out Ichigo as he popped his head into the studio room.

_Gah_! Grimmjow glanced at the clock and realized that hours had passed by. He then glanced at his painting and cringed. He gotten nothing done. How long had he been thinking for?

"Better come eat now or it'll get cold," chided the redhead and he left to return to the living room.

Grimmjow dropped his paintbrush into a cup of water nearby and put on a shirt. He didn't think he would be able to get anything done today. His strawberry was too damn distracting… not that it was a bad thing.

Ichigo placed the bowls of pasta, salad and garlic bread on the coffee table and looked up just in time to see the blunet appear from the corridor with a frown on his face. He noticed that Grimmjow had a tight black tank top on. "Not going to paint anymore?"

"Nah, can't be bothered." He sat cross-legged on the floor and flipped on the TV, changing the channel to the goriest show that was currently on. Without waiting, he grabbed his bowl of food and began eating.

"You know for an artist, you don't have a gentle, sensitive soul at all." Ichigo took his share and sat on the sofa. Grimmjow shifted to lean against Ichigo's legs. Thankfully Ichigo was used to Grimmjow's taste for blood and gore so eating while watching a person get decapitated by a sadistic psycho was no problem at all.

"So? I don't have a beret either. Are you gonna give me shit for that?" He reached for some garlic bread and noticed the mountain of books and paper nearby. "Studying?"

"Of course. I have a shitload of essays due," he snorted, "I had to carry all those books here you know?"

"...And?" he asked, but he knew where this was going.

"If you hired an actual housekeeper I wouldn't have to travel back and forth between my house and yours to cook and clean for you."

The blunet rolled his eyes. "That's your own fault. I've offered for you to move in remember? I offer all the friggin' time."

Ichigo munched on a salad leaf. "Goat face would rather shoot me than see me move out"

Grimmjow shuddered at the memory, "Your dad's a retarded man…"

"He means well."

Grimmjow set his food down and looked up into Ichigo's chocolate eyes. "The rat-bastard kicked me in the gut and then put me in a sleeper hold the minute we met."

Ichigo shrugged. "Your fault for not dodging."

"What? How was I supposed to know I would be assaulted the moment I walk through the doors?"

"I warned you." Ichigo grinned. This particular topic of conversation was repeated many times and it never failed to amuse them both.

"You said, "My dad can get a little bit overzealous" not "My dad is an ape-shit idiot."

Ichigo burst out laughing, setting down his food before he could make a mess of himself. He tangled his fingers into soft teal hair and stroked the tresses. Grimmjow made a happy purring noise and sunk deeper between Ichigos calves. "You're like a cat," he said with a smile.

"Fuck off…" grumbled the blunet but there was no threat behind it. "What makes you think that?"

"Hm... you're fickle, you're not good around people or strangers and you live by your own rules."

"The way you say it makes me sound like I don't mind being called a cat."

"Kitty..." said the redhead affectionately.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open at the word. "For that insult you pay!" and with that he leapt onto the redhead and straddled him.

Ichigo's hands were held above his head and his legs were held by Grimmjow's own. He watched the expression on Grimmjow's face darken maliciously and predicted what was about to come. "No damnit no! I didn't mean it that way! Grimmjow!" he screamed, thrashing and struggling.

"Too late," sang the blunet and he held the strawberry down with one hand, his other reached Ichigo's belly and he began to tickle the redhead. "Beg for mercy bitch!"

"Never!" he screamed in fits of laughter, his hips buckling and head whipping around wildly.

"You sure?" asked the blunet with a grin as he intensified his touches.

"Ack! Grim!" squealed the redhead (in a manly way) and he laughed for a few moments more before he couldn't take it anymore. "Mercy!" he called out, "Mercy!"

Grimmjow stopped his assault, laughing merrily at the man beneath him. When his hands broke away, the sight of Ichigo's face rendered him breathless.

His face was flushed a dark pink from all the exertion, his eyes were shiny and moist. His vibrant orange hair was more wild than usual from all the movement and now stuck out in sexily odd directions. The shirt he was wearing was now hiked up to his neck because of Grimmjow's torturous fingers and dusky pink nipples could be seen.

Grimmjow took a gulp of air and realized the position he was in. Fuck he hoped he wasn't getting too hard.

"Grimm?" asked Ichigo in a small innocent voice. He tilted his head to the side in an expression of concern. "You okay?"

What should he do? He wanted nothing more than to kiss those pink lips and fuck the man beneath him till both of them couldn't walk. He could feel his heart crashing against his chest. It was the first time, in a very long time, that he was at a loss of what to do.

At that very moment, lightning plummeted from the sky and the horrendous sound of thunder shook the windows so hard, it caused the whole room to vibrate. Ichigo's body reacted on its own, and he instantly lurched forward to grab onto Grimmjow's shirt.

Grimmjow hugged the redhead close to him and silently breathed a sigh of relief. _Saved by the storm, thank fuck_. He released Ichigo when storm died down but the violent sound of rain hitting the window could still be heard.

"Guess this means you're sleeping over again?" He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah," Ichigo looked away, slight fear still visible in his eyes. He gently shoved the blunet away and got off the sofa. "Put all the bowls and stuff into the kitchen sink? I gotta go call the Old man and tell him I won't be coming home. Everything better be cleaned up when I get back or they'll be hell to pay," said the redhead as he walked down the corridor heading to the guestroom.

"Pft. Hell to pay my ass," grumbled the blunet but he began to clean up anyway. Damn, he was so whipped.


	2. Part 2: Thunderstorms I owe you

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. The readers who have read my other works should know that my motto is 'good things take time' so the h-scene will be in chapter 4. Reviews would be very welcome and I hope you have a safe day.

* * *

Paint You In Blue: Thunderstorms I owe you

Ichigo frowned at the ceiling. He hated it when he lost control and succumbed to his stupid fear of storms. At least there wasn't any lightning now so that was a plus. He rolled onto his side and sighed. It was a good thing Grimmjow always had his back but he hated appearing weak in front of the blunet.

The guestroom wasn't really a guestroom; he was the only one to ever use it so the room was made to cater to his needs. The bed was comfy and the walls were lined with medical books, his laptop rested on a nearby desk and the wardrobe was filled with his clothes. It was a home away from home really. On the walls hung pictures of his family and friends and, occasionally, there would be a painting by _the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez himself. But the one that stood out most was a small painting on the bedside table.

He stared at the painting; it was a picture of the two of them when they were in high school. They were wearing the same grey uniform, the only difference being Grimmjow's shirt and jacket was unbuttoned and a white tank top could be seen. Both of them had bruises and bandages on their faces, most likely from a recent fight. Grimmjow had his arms around Ichigo, a huge grin plastered on his face and, as usual, a scowl adorned Ichigo's. Not much had changed since this painting. The only change at all was the fact that Grimmjow had become sexier… and Ichigo had finally gotten over the crush he had on the blunet.

He had been so stupid as a kid, falling in love with the one person he couldn't have. It had nothing to do with sexual orientation. Grimmjow played for both fields, but his tastes leant more towards busty, voluptuous women or small meek men. He spent about 2 years pining after the blunet. He died a bit inside every time he was introduced to one of Grimmjow's latest conquests. He was always secretly happy when said conquests were dumped three days later. It had been on one particular night during a party, when he had stumbled across Grimmjow with his tongue deep in the throat of a big breasted blonde. Ichigo had scolded the two about public decency and, as his heart shattered he had decided then and there to get over the blunet that had occupied his heart for quite some time. The next day he acted like nothing had happened. He just warned Grimmjow about STI's. Their relationship was as normal as always. It took awhile but eventually, eventually! He had gotten over his crush, and Grimmjow had been none the wiser.

They were better off this way. A steady friendship where they both depended on each other was enough for him. He often complained about always having to come over to cook and clean for Grimmjow but, in truth, he didn't mind it at all.

Ugh. Ichigo suddenly turned in his bed. There was no use thinking about things long gone. He was over Grimmjow now and he refused to go back to his one-sided crush. There was no use yearning for something you couldn't have, or wishing for things that would never come true. He had learnt that the hard away and he didn't want to have to relearn it again. Feeling the tiredness creep into his bones, he gave a loud yawn before snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

The loud, crashing thunder was what woke Grimmjow up, just mere hours after he had gone to sleep. Opening a bleary eye, he looked out the window and saw blue lightening dance across the night sky. He knew that Ichigo hated storms, but personally he loved them. It was when the world was at its best, spewing fury and venting out its frustrations. It was as if the gods were pissed and the wee little mortals underneath would have to pay the price. His other reason, although rather cruel and selfish, was that… when storms hit, Ichigo would come running to him and Grimmjow would be able to take the redhead into his arms without any questions. It was mean of him, but he couldn't help looking forward to those stormy nights.

As if on cue, Grimmjow heard a knock on his door, followed by a tiny creaking noise as it opened. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a small, vulnerable voice. He seemed to regress to childhood whenever he heard thunder. Grimmjow couldn't help but think that it was so fucking cute.

"Mhn? What?" he said gruffly, slowly getting up, pretending as if he just woke up. He brushed his hair back. It was no longer controlled by the gel that was usually on his head when he was awake. The door opened wider and he was rewarded with the sight of Ichigo who looked so fuckable. Che, what a tease…

Ichigo's orange hair was messy, and the pajama pants he was wearing rode dangerously low on his hips. A toned bodice could be seen since he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was not as toned as Grimmjow was. That was the difference between someone who did karate and someone who did weights and gym. Ichigo was lithe and thin, but in no way was he feminine. He held a pillow to his side as if for protection and his eyes were filled with such a vulnerable expression that all Grimmjow wanted to do was take the redhead into his arms and eat him up.

"Um...Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked meekly, ogling the blunet as he sat up. The blanket pooled around his legs and, as it was before, his upper body was bare for all to see. He wore tight black briefs that hugged part of his muscular thighs, but that was the only thing covering his naked body. Even in his current state, Ichigo couldn't help but notice how… sexy it was.

"Sure, why not? What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine and all that shit." He patted the space on the bed next to him. "Hop in."

Without further ado, Ichigo crawled onto the bed and underneath the covers. His head popped out from underneath the blankets and he stared at Grimmjow sincerely. "Thanks," he said before he turned around, his back facing the blunet.

"So, what? That's all you're gonna do? Just sleep?" Grimmjow was on his side, with his head propped on his hand, his elbow on his pillow). He was completely awake now.

Ichigo shuffled around. "What did you expect?" he asked. He had crawled into Grimmjow's bed more than once on a rainy, stormy day and had always just slept.

"Well… I thought you were gonna rectify that housewife thing. OW!" Grimmjow fell off his hand and grasped the shin Ichigo had just kicked. "Fuck you! I was kidding! Gah!"

Ichigo snorted. "Serves you right. If you really want a wife, try to make your relationships last longer than 3 days." He glared at the blunet, the fire in his eyes replacing the tinge of fear that was there before.

"Where's the fun in that? Staying with the same person year after year, watching them go wrinkly and shit." He shuddered at the thought.

The redhead growled, "You asshole! That's so shallow of you-" At that moment, another clap of thunder rumbled through the room. "Ah!" Ichigo let out a cry and, once again, clung to the blunet.

"Hey, S'all good , you're fine, you're safe. I'm right here." Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, feeling the slight tremors of fear. He tucked Ichigo's head underneath his chin and whispered soothing words, as best as he could, into his ear. Another clap of thunder sounded and Ichigo flinched, pulling himself closer to his lifeline. Grimmjow realized that he might bruise from this. Not that he minded, of course. He just didn't like seeing his childhood friend like this… for too long.

"Hey…" he whispered into the redhead's ear, "If you keep on trembling like that, you'll turn me on." he was half joking half serious but it got him the results he wanted.

Ichigo let out a small bark of laughter before loosening his grip and accidently nuzzling into Grimmjow's neck. "You're such a dick" he mumbled. His tense body relaxed and he was beginning to feel tired.

Grimmjow looked down at the redhead in his arms. "...But you love me" he said gently.

"Yeah…" mumbled the redhead, and his breathing began to even out, "…thanks… Grim…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Grimmjow's heart clenched at those words. It made his soul leap for fucking heaven but he knew those words meant nothing more than friendship and came crashing into the pits of hell. He watched Ichigo sleep for awhile. The blankets had somehow slipped and he was free to stare at Ichigo's half naked form.

His chest moved up and down as he slept and his face was so serene, as if sleep had brought him peace. The usual scowl was gone, no where to be seen. The moon's light made his normally tan skin gleam an almost white against the darkness of the room. Grimmjow couldn't help but trail his finger across a slim hipbone, to the side of his waist, his strong arms, the gentle sweep of his shoulders, the sexy contour where neck met shoulder. Those lips…

Grimmjow froze, his fingers millimeters away from the lips he so wanted to kiss. Were they as soft as they looked, as sweet as he dreamed, or as silky as he imagined? Was it just him, or was he starting to sound like a girl? A needy one at that. Fuck. Without thinking of the consequences he took his finger away and kissed Ichigo chastely on the lips. It lasted barely a second, but he pulled away just as Ichigo stirred in his sleep. Shit! Would Ichigo wake up and yell at him now? Break off their friendship even? To his utmost relief, all Ichigo did was mumble and snuggle closer to him.

He calmed down and took the smaller man into his arms again. His head was spinning from the kiss. Their lips didn't touch for long, but it was enough for him to know that it was all he had hoped for and more. He blushed at such a pussy thought and buried his face into the orange hair beneath him. Damn, getting ecstatic over such a small thing. It almost felt like he was a virgin again. 'The things you do to me Ichigo,' he thought with embarrassment before trying to get back to sleep. With the strawberry in his arms, it wasn't a hard thing to do.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up next morning to the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes, with coffee to top it all off. Not caring about his state of semi undress, he threw back his blankets and headed into the kitchen.

He was met with the sight of Ichigo in nothing but his pajama bottoms, cooking breakfast. His orange hair was still damp from the shower and, occasionally, beads of moisture would trickle down his neck and back. Such a mouthwatering sight. Grimmjow decided he would paint this scene the next chance he got and went to take a seat on a stool.

At that moment, Ichigo turned around to see a very tempting Grimmjow. His hair was untamed and wild, falling onto his forehead, even when the blunet tried to brush it back. It added to the sexy aura that was constantly around the artist and made Ichigo's heart flutter… just a bit.

"Why'd you leave so early? We could've gone for round 2." Grimmjow smirked, his teal eyes mocking and merry.

"There wasn't even a round one!" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the blunet, who ignored him and put his elbows on the table, looking as sexy as sin. He glared for a while longer but gave up when the artist continued to ignore him. Grimmjow didn't function well without food. Ichigo set a bountiful plate filled with fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon and eggs in front of him.

Grimmjow salivated at the sight of the food and picked up his fork. Something was missing. "Oi Ichigo. Where's the butter and syrup?"

Ichigo frowned. "Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?" he asked as he sat opposite Grimmjow.

"Pancakes aren't worth shit if there's no butter and syrup to go with them." Grimmjow glared at the redhead.

"Alright! Geez fine!" Ichigo got off the stool, went to the fridge to get some butter and syrup, and slammed it in front of the blunet. He walked back to the table and his soul threw up a bit as he watched Grimmjow slather his pancakes with butter and drown them in syrup. "You... You're gonna die if you keep up with that."

Grimmjow just grinned at him sadistically before cut a piece off his pancake and popped it in his mouth. "Mhm~" he said, "Tastes like heart attack."

Ichigo cringed.

"Don't worry, Strawberry of mine, I burn it all off at the gym. Even if I got sick, I have my own personal doctor by my side." He shoveled more food into his mouth.

"At this rate you'll die before I finish med school," Ichigo sipped his coffee and ate his food at a slower pace.

"Nah, I can't die before you. Whose bitch would you be then?" Grimmjow drank his coffee and smirked.

Ichigo, who was used to the crap that spewed from the blunet's mouth, just rolled his eyes.

The two ate in a comfortable silence and it was only after they finished their meal that Ichigo spoke. "About last night… "

Grimmjow blanched. For a moment he thought he'd been busted and that Ichigo knew what he did last night.

"…Thanks Grimm," finished Ichigo as he picked up the dirty plates. He placed them in the sink and began to wash them.

Grimmjow breathed an inward sigh of relief and continued drinking his coffee. "Don't mention it," he said gruffly behind his cup. He felt like superman, batman and god combined when Ichigo turned around and gave him a gentle smile that shook his existence.

He lived for those smiles.

* * *

"I'm gonna make that arrogant bastard buy me a car," muttered Ichigo as he tried to walk from the grocery store back to the apartment. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks away. But carrying a bunch of groceries was harder than it seemed, even if they were in plastic bags. Grimmjow paid for the groceries, as well as for him to come over to cook and clean all the time. He might as well pay for the transport as well… The phone in his pocket began to vibrate and he shuffled awkwardly around for a bit before retrieving the device from his pocket. "Yo," he said, not checking who it was.

"Yo Ichigo," said Renji on the other line, "You free tonight?"

He thought for a bit. Other than cooking for Grimmjow he didn't need to do much else. He had finished all his homework for the week. "I should be. Why?"

"A new club, 'Hueco Mundo', just opened up. We're thinking 'bout going. Come yeah?" asked Renji. Ichigo didn't need to have the phone to his ear to hear Renji's rough, calloused voice.

Ichigo had met the cheerful male during his first year of med-school. At first Renji had been annoying. His brashness and big mouth was often the cause of an argument/ was the cause of most arguments on campus. His appearance was bold - long, ruby hair, tied at the top of his head, made him look like a pineapple. Numerous tattoos adorned his face, as well as his torso and arms. He looked scary, but, as was usually the case, he had the biggest heart and was always filled with good intentions. Ichigo had seen it underneath all his idiocy and the two had become good friends. Renji had followed him like a parasite since, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind.

"Sure, why not? Come over to Grimm's place and we'll head off from there."

There was silence. "Yeah… you sure bout that?" Renji asked. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah I am. Why?" Confused, Ichigo gave a small frown.

"I don't think he likes me too much."

"What makes you think that? Ack!" asked the redhead. Ichigo almost toppled over a crack in the footpath but he caught himself just in time.

"Dunno… just a vibe ya know?"

He scoffed. "I doubt that Renji, Grimmjow's just a hardass on the outside, but he's all kittens and rainbows on the inside."

"Pft. Yeah, I doubt that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, despite the fact that Renji couldn't see him. "It's fine! So come over around 8 or 9?"

"Yup! See ya then." Before Ichigo could say anything else, the idiot hung up on him.

'Idiot's like a train …' thought the redhead as he put his phone back into his pocket. It was true. Interactions with Renji didn't last very long but, by the end of it you felt you like you got hit by a train and woke up from a coma years later… or like you just got laid and had no clue how.. Or by who… but that meant that time spent with Renji was never dull; an amusing thing in itself. Besides, Rukia kept him in line most of the time.

Ichigo smiled to himself. Rukia would most likely be there tonight too. The woman had the strength of an army locked within her tiny frame. Most of the time, she used it on Renji, but he also copped his fair share. Hmm, how long had it been since he last saw her? Was it a week ago? Or maybe two? Maybe-

_Mew _

Ichigo froze. What was that?

_Mew_

A cat?

_Mew _

Ichigo looked around in odd directions, looking for a feline but saw none.

_Mew_

The sound was too weak and small to be from a full grown cat. Maybe there was a kitten around? His curiosity got the better of him and he walked around, looking for whatever creature it was making the noise. A few meters away, in an alley, he heard the mewing noises again. He moved closer to the sound and found what he was looking for behind a dumpster.

A tiny kitten was mewling feebly, trying to find its way out of a cardboard box that had seen better days. "Mew," It sounded tired and worn out - miserable. It didn't look any more than a few months old. Ichigo grimaced, his face contorted in disgust. Really, what type of person would abandon such a small creature? Huge, teal eyes stared at him pitifully and the kitten let out another mewl. Che, what to do? He couldn't take it home. Karin was allergic to cats. But he couldn't leave it here either. That was just too cruel. The kitten would die without shelter and food and he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of leaving a small animal to die, knowing that he could've helped it. Everything born into this world should be given a chance, no matter what.

The small cat's eyes were filled with hope and starved of love. They reminded him of someone that was rather close to him. Setting some of the bags down, he picked the kitten up and marveled at how soft its fur was and how the tiny, shivering body still seemed to glow, despite how weak it must be feeling. The little ball of snowy white fluff was barely the size of his soon as he picked it up; the kitten left out a soft sigh and stopped its mewling, thankful for the warmth of his hand.

Ichigo smiled at how cute it was and gently held it close to his chest, holding the four plastic bags in one hand. The kitten gave a tiny purr while burrowing itself into his shirt, and then proceeded to fall asleep.

The blunet wouldn't mind. He was practically a fickle feline himself, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Besides, Grimmjow owed him. 'What should I name it?' the redhead thought as he began to walk back to Grimm's apartment. It seemed as if he had just taken another lost kitty under his wing. He didn't mind - he liked cats.


	3. Part 3: Jealousy Breeds Idiocy

_**Author's note:** This is kind of unedited (Flyingshadow tweaked it a bit XD) so if there are any mistakes then I apologize. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. Sex shall be in the next chapter and Racey approves of it so it should be okay. X)_

_This chapter is dedicated to Racey. Thanks for keeping me company Little one *ruffles hair*. XD_

* * *

Paint You In Blue: Jealousy breeds idiocy

Where was Ichigo, damnit? The strawberry should be here by now! Grimmjow gritted his teeth, hating the worry that began to seep in. Usually it only took the redhead an hour or so do the shopping. He glared at the clock on the wall; he was taking already 15 minutes longer than usual! That wasn't normal!

Anxiety bubbled and frothed in his belly, was Ichigo okay? Maybe he was hurt? Had there been an accident maybe? Nah… Ichigo wasn't that stupid, he knew how to look both ways when crossing the road. Grimmjow flopped onto the floor and tried to relax but soon sat up again restlessly. Maybe he had gotten jumped on the way home? Grimmjow couldn't even remember the number of times they had gotten into fights as students. The brawling was fun he had to admit but his heart always skipped a beat when Ichigo took a hit that could've been fatal.

He smiled, at one point the two of them had come to school constantly covered in wounds. The school had misunderstood the situation and thought that child abuse was happening at home. Their parents had called and made to attend a meeting. His parents left the school in fits of laughter. Isshin however... After claiming what he had for his son was 'rough love' and that it was fine to beat the boy around a little to train him, Isshin had been taken away from school in handcuffs and a full blown investigation occurred.

They were dropped pretty quickly though. The Kurosaki children had explained to the authorities that Isshin was not abusive at all, he was just an idiot.

Grimmjow glanced at the clock again, 5 minutes had past. He raked his fingers through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. When did he become like this? Depending on the redhead to the point where he was sick with worry when Ichigo wasn't near him? It was sad to realize how far he had fallen and how much his childhood friend had him wrapped around his fingers.

Fuck this shit! He didn't care if he sounded like a lovesick woman! Grimmjow walked to the door fully intending to go look for the redhead that had his heart. Just as his hand was about to wrench the door open, the door bell rang.

"Grimm," called out Ichigo, "Can you open the door? I have my hands full."

He wrenched the door open, "What took you so long?" he snapped.

Ichigo shuffled past the bigger man and dropped the bags onto the floor. He shook his hand to get the blood back in, the bags had cut into his hand and stopped blood flow. "Sorry," he said, "Kinda got distracted a bit."

"With what?" asked the blunet.

Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Yeah… about that…" he turned around and within one of his hands was…

"What the fuck is that?" he pointed at that thing in the redhead's hand.

"It's a kitten, you dick." The redhead held the kitten close and it nuzzled his chin. "Yeah… meet your new roommate."

Grimmjow glared venomously at the puffball of white fur. "Are you fucking with me?" he asked.

"Nope."

"I ain't keeping it. No way."

"Eh? But I named it and everything… you wouldn't make me throw it away would you?" Ichigo looked at him. His eyes were solemn and Grimmjow felt his heartstrings pull. He was badly whipped, there was no way out.

"…Fine! But it's your responsibility and shit. I'm not going anywhere near it." He glared at the vile cat and the thing stared back at him.

"Thanks," said Ichigo gratefully, "Its name is Pantera by the way; it means 'panther king'."

"Tch." Grimmjow continued to glare at the kitten "I don't give a damn."

Ichigo glanced at the blunet, he didn't think that Grimmjow would take it that badly. Inwardly he grinned, maybe he was feeling territorial? Putting two male cats together was sometimes a bad idea, but he was hoping that Grimmjow would be the bigger male and let it go. Maybe he would even warm up to Pantera, but at the moment that didn't seem likely.

"Grimm, can you put the food away for me? I can't do it at the moment." Ichigo headed to the kitchen with the kitten in his hand. "Come on Pantera, I guess you could use some tuna, or maybe milk?"

Grimmjow stood there in disbelief; he had just gotten ditched over a cat! Gah! He violently put the groceries away swearing the whole way through. Motherfucking cat!

Ichigo muffled his laughter as he heard the blunet swear vibrantly. He petted the kitten as he watched it eat from a small dish. "Slow down lil' guy, food wont be a problem anymore," he smiled fondly.

"I'm painting!" called out Grimmjow angrily, and the door to the studio slammed shut.

Ichigo laughed.

* * *

Grimmjow mixed the paints together and added a touch of linseed oil to smoothen the color. Mixing paints and making colors had always calmed him down somehow. But the fact that Ichigo had come home safe and sound had calmed him down shitloads already. It was that fucking cat that annoyed him!

What the hell was Ichigo thinking of when he decided to bring that furball home? Grimmjow began to absentmindedly paint at the blank canvas in front of him.

He didn't really blame the redhead; it was another thing he loved about Ichigo. That bleeding heart that wanted to help and protect all that was in his power. It was admirable of him but still! Pets shit everywhere! And the smell, and the mess! The rattling of paint brushes moving caught his attention.

Ah! That little prick! The kitten had snuck into his studio and was now making a mess on the floor. It had tipped over a bottle of blue paint and now tiny paw prints were being scattered everywhere.

"You're such a troublemaker," he snarled as he picked the thing up by the scruff of the neck. It looked at him with unblinking eyes, paws now a deep sea blue that matched its eyes.

Ha… it wasn't that bad he guessed… it's not as if Ichigo had taken in a whole litter. Or a dog, he hated dogs... he had no idea why though.

The kitten, Pantera, let out a tiny mew and it almost looked as if it were smiling. Cautiously Grimmjow set it on his lap (his jeans were already dirty so who gave a crap?), and to his surprise Pantera let out a tiny sigh, curled up into a ball and began to snooze.

Okay then… getting a pet cat wasn't that bad, and making Ichigo happy was worth the suffering that the feline resting on him was about to bring into the near future. Surrendering with a sigh, he continued to paint.

* * *

Ichigo had just finished his homework and the stew was almost half way done when a loud yowl followed by a string of swearing came from the studio.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo as he opened the door to the studio, and buckled over in laughter at the sight he saw.

Grimmjow had fallen off his stool and onto his ass. Paint was all over the floor particularly the color blue. Pantera was on the blunet's bare stomach and red welts could be seen on Grimmjow's abs and torso as well as a rather bad one on his cheek.

"It tricked me! The little devil played innocent to gain my trust and when my guard was down, it attacked me!" He accused, glowering at the kitten that was now running to Ichigo. Pft, coward.

"Yeah, like Pantera would do something like that." Ichigo scoffed as he scooped the creature into his arms.

Pantera grinned at him mockingly and began to purr as it nuzzled Ichigo's chin and neck, as if he was saying: _'__H__a ha! Look at what I can do but you can't."_

Grimmjow reframed from snarling back at the little bitch. Tch, getting jealous over a cat. That was pathetic even to him. "Ichigo… you brought back the devil incarnate, you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Go take a shower, you can clean this up later and food's almost done," he said before closing the door.

"Little… fucker, how dare he…deceptive…" Grimmjow muttered and cursed as he pulled himself up. He let out a relieved puff of air. Thank fuck the canvas was facing away from the door today. Ichigo would shit kittens if he saw what he had painted. He stared at the painting he had just finished.

It was a portrait of the said redhead. It began from his bare shoulders and upwards. Nothing but soft blues and teal colors were used and the expression on Ichigo's face was that of a gentle smile. Like the one he had given Grimmjow awhile back after that storm. It had haunted his mind since. If that expression was given to those he was thankful for... what would his expression be like for the one he loved? What would it be like when he had sex?

He touched a dry part of the painting softly. This painting was one of his more... tamer ones. Sometimes while lost in thought he would paint and before he had realized it he had painted a very dirty picture. Usually he didn't draw porn and naked people but Ichigo was always the fucking exception. He had painted the red head naked, semi-naked, half naked, elusively naked, elusively clothed. He had painted Ichigo in every possible way. Ichigo brought out the best in him. No matter how rushed or long it took as long as he painted the strawberry, it would turn out as a masterpiece.

Too bad he couldn't sell it. Well... he _could_ but over his dead body. He refused to let anyone see Ichigo in such a way let alone own a painting of it. This was another painting that was going to be kept hidden away in his closet, which by the way was beginning to run out of space as it was already, crammed to the brim with prior Ichigo-themed paintings. Damn if he kept this up he would end up painting nothing but the redhead and then he would be shit broke because he couldn't sell anything.

Ah well, he had a lot in his savings account, and if worst comes to worst, he could always mooch off Ichigo. The slimmer man was going to become a doctor so money wasn't going to be a problem in the future.

Grimmjow winced a bit when his hand touched at a scratch (for a tiny cat that thing could do a lot of damage). Gah, he better go shower before Ichigo came back.

* * *

Grimmjow came out the shower about half an hour later (the paint stains took ages to scrub off...), wearing nothing but jeans with the first button unclasped and a towel around his neck. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Stew," said Ichigo as he shuffled around the drawers looking for something. He didn't turn around to face Grimmjow like he usually did.

_Don't dismiss me._ Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he noticed the redhead was wearing something different from before. His normal tight jeans and shirt was gone. Now he wore skinny jeans that hugged his ass to perfection. A white long sleeved shirt was on top and left unbuttoned revealing a black tank top that clung to every contour of his bodice. Sliver chains were attached to his belt.

"Where are you going?" asked the blunet.

Without even glancing at him, Ichigo pulled a small box out from one of the cupboards, "Out with Renji and Rukia n' stuff."

_Look at me damnit._ "Where?"

"To Hueco Mundo, but I think we're going to go eat first."

"Ha… and you were going to tell me when?" _Why was he feeling so irritated?_

Ichigo walked to the hallway and began putting his shoes on, "Now?"

Grimmjow growled, the animalistic noise making Pantera stiffen and run for cover. "What the fuck?"

Ichigo looked up from what he was doing. "I don't see what the problem is, and I'm just going to hang out with my friends. It's not like I'm going to take drugs and break into people's houses."

"That's not the point!" his hands clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"Then what is?" shot back the redhead, his expression fuming with fury now.

"I don't know!"

Ichigo scowled. "Is it because I didn't invite you? Last time we went out together with Renji and the others you said you had the worse time of your life and that I shouldn't ever drag you along again."

"Like I would give a fuck about that."

Ichigo stood up and glared at the blunet. "What the hell is it then?"

"You're meant to be spending today with me!" he yelled back not caring about how childish he sounded.

"I spend more time with you then I do with my family, you asswipe. If I want to go out with my friends then I can without having to get permission from you. What is wrong with you? You've never overacted so badly before!" he snapped.

"You're mine!" he bellowed, in his sea of anger rationality began to drown. It was true, why was he overreacting so badly?

"Screw you! I'm not your kept woman. If I want to leave I can and you have no say in the ma-"

Ichigo's eyes widened like saucers, Grimmjow had slammed him against the wall of the hallway and was currently kissing him. He yelped in shock which gave the blunet an opening to slide his tongue in. The slick and moist appendage skillfully lapped at every surface in his mouth. The sensation of it had his toes curling and he gripped blue hair so as not to lose himself. His eyes were shut tight.

Grimmjow took advantage of Ichigo's state of shock delved his tongue into the strawberry's mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste, Ichigo tasted godly. He coaxed the redhead's tongue into play and for a while they entwined within each other. Tiny moans were muffled by his kissing. A hand gripped onto orange hair, the other trailed lower and crept under the black tank top. He groaned as his hand came in contact with smooth taut skin and he went higher, looking for something more sensitive. Fingers found the small nipple and he tweaked it between his thumb and index finger. Suddenly he felt as flash of pain as his tongue was bitten. "Ghrr!"

_Don't fall for him again_. When sly fingers played with his nipple his eyes snapped open and the enrapturing spell was broken. He bit down on the tongue that was ravishing, pleased with Grimmjow's yelp of pain he pushed the blunet back.

Grimmjow fell straight onto his ass but in this context it wasn't funny.

Ichigo wiped the saliva and blood that ran down his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes for the first time that Grimmjow had ever seen them were cold and blazing like dry ice. "Fuck you Grimm! If you wanted to get laid so badly find a whore! I can't believe that you would actually do something like that, and to think that I once had a c-" he froze. Just now realizing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. _That I once had a crush on you._

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo who, for a moment had something like… fear flash through his eyes? But they were flooded out by anger and the redhead gave him one last glare before heading for the door.

The violent sound of a door slamming shut and the empty feeling that followed had his belly lurching. What had he done?

Pulling himself off the floor he made his way to the kitchen. He sat on the dining table but made no move to eat the food that was in front of him. He rested his head in his arms, why had he done that? He should've swallowed his anger and just stayed silent. It wasn't as if Ichigo was leaving him forever, but after what he just did he wouldn't be surprised if the redhead never came back. All these years of friendship wasted because he was an idiotic jackass. He should've done what he had always done, silently loving Ichigo while keeping his bloody mouth shut and his dick in his pants. He banged his head against the table a couple of times before something caught the corner of his eyes.

Grimmjow walked over to the kitchen counter where Ichigo had been rummaging around looking for something before. There, in plain sight on the countertop; was a small paper box filled with band-aids. Grimmjow held the box in one hand and the other touched his cheek where Pantera had scratched him before.

He crushed the box in his hands and threw across the room. He then rammed his fist into the wall with a strangled roar. He had fucked up.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the stairs of the building, too impatient to wait for the lift. Why had Grimmjow kissed him like that? The blunet had ever shown any interest before, so why the hell would he now? Ichigo glared at the floor. Maybe the bastard was just horny, most likely he was just being possessive of his childhood friend. Whatever the reason, the kiss that was the result of it had his mind racing and his heart confused. How could he face Grimmjow now?

Ichigo took the phone out of his pocket and dialed Renji's number.

It rang once. Twice. "Yo! Sup?" said the cheery man on the other line.

"Hey Renji? Change of plans man, I'll meet you at your place. I'm on my way now."

"Ah. Sure… is everything okay?" asked the pineapple with concern. Strangely despite appearing like an idiot most of the time, Renji was very intuitive when it came to the well being of his friends.

His heart warmed a little at Renji's concern. "Yeah I'm fine. Grimmjow's just being a dick."

Renji snorted on the other line, "He's always being a dick. Wanna talk 'bout it?"

"We'll talk about it when I meet you, yeah?"

"Sure, see ya soon Ichi-berry." And he hung up before Ichigo could yell at him for the name calling.

* * *

"So he kissed you?" asked Renji as he and Ichigo sat at the bar of Hueco Mundo.

It was a contradiction to what normal clubs were like. Instead of the usual black walls and flashing lights the walls here were stark white. Black flashes of light shot in random directions on the dance floor where a mass of people were dancing with abandon. On the second level was a quieter seating place for those who wanted to talk rather than dance. There were also couples here; whispering gentle words to each other as they sipped… hot tea? On the bar being served by a sleepy man by the name of Stark sat Renji and Ichigo.

"Yeah, he kissed me. What do I do?" asked Ichigo, sounding really lost.

"Didn't you use to have a crush on him? That's a good thing if he kissed you, ain't it?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Use to' being the key phrase, not anymore."

Reniji scratched his head in a confused manner. For once he had his hair down so he didn't look as fruity. "How come you don't anymore?"

"Because, there was no hope for me, he spent most of his time with big breasted women or feminine men. I'm his friend, nothing more." He turned to the bartender who looked like he was about to fall onto the floor and sleep. "Um... Stark? Can I have a rum and coke?"

The brunette yawned. "Sure… just... in a bit." It was about 5 more minutes till a drink appeared in front of him.

"Thanks," said Ichigo as he took a sip, enjoying the burning sensation that ran down his throat. He turned back to his friend. "No point wallowing for something I cant have, being his friend was good enough."

"Obviously he sees you more than a friend if he's going to kiss you," grumbled Renji, taking a gulp of his beer.

"I think he was just horny." Ichigo took another sip. "By the way, who else is coming?"

Renji grinned. "Shuuhei and Ikkaku."

Ichigo almost spat out his drink, he looked at his friend wearily. "I'm not going to come out of this sober, am I?"

Shuuhei and Ikkaku were Renji's friends, and the only thing they did when they were together was drink. Shuuhei couldn't take his alcohol for shit but he drowned it down like chocolate milk. Ikkaku on the other hand could drink, but one couldn't tell he was drunk until he dropped dead and didn't wake up until next day. Renji... Renji wasn't as bad as the other two, he just got a lot more rowdy, and then he got all quiet and mopey and then... and then he got horny…

Ichigo hoped that Renji wouldn't get to that point tonight.

"When will they arrive?" he asked.

"Soon," said the tattooed man gruffly through his beer.

"Ah... What happened to Rukia and Orihime? Aren't they coming?"

"What? Dude!" Renji slapped Ichigo's back nearly making the redhead drop his drink. "It's a guy's night out!"

"Wish you told me that sooner," he muttered.

"If I told ya then you wouldn't have gone, would you?"

Ichigo glared at Renji. "Of course not, because it always ends up with me making sure Shuuhei and Ikkaku are still alive, and that you aren't going to rape someone."

Renji sneered. "That's because you always remain sober."

"That's not a bad thing; you guys are alive because of it."

"You are going to get wasted with us today!" he declared Renji.

He rolled his eyes. "I've never have before, so why would I start now?"

The tattooed pointed an accusing finger at him. "How else are you meant you forget about the kiss? I ain't having you all mopey and shit while we're having fun. That's just depressing, man."

For the first time in his life, he actually considered getting pissed drunk. He had never gotten drunk before, not because he was scared, but because he simply saw nothing good from it. Who would want to drink 'til they were unconscious and vulnerable? He hated being vulnerable, but tonight seemed like a good exception. "...Fine! But you're buying."

Renji grinned. "Are you kidding? Seeing you drunk for the first time? Dude, of course I'd pay to see that." He turned to the bartender, "Stark, give me some beers and keep them coming," he turned around just in time to see Shuuhei and Ikkaku heading towards them. "Hey guys!" he waved at the newcomers frantically. "Guess who decided to get drunk?"

Ichigo felt his tummy flop; ha...this was beginning to sound like a really bad idea…


	4. Part 4: Alcohol Gets You Laid

Author's note: Finally! Sex! Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my work. Man... I'm surprised you guys aren't sick of them yet. XD Ah... Drunk Ichigo in this is definitely OOC. There are roughly 1-3 chapters left for 'Paint you in blue.'

Also, Since 'Paint you in blue' is so sickeningly sweet I've decided to write a dark, smut based GrimmIchi fic filled with Master/slave, BDSM and Stockholm syndrome (Ah~ the three things that a Sadists like me adores…) once 'Paint you in blue' is finished. Opinions on this would be very welcome. Thanks :3

This chapter is dedicated to Racey and Flyingshadow. Thanks for keeping me company all the time while I suffer through my insomnia.

* * *

Paint You In Blue: Alcohol gets you laid

Grimmjow was lying on the sofa, an arm over his eyes, and for first time in his life, felt like he was depressed. Utterly and totally depressed, the great Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had never sunk so low. The wall nearby now sported a neat hole where he had placed his fist through. His hand now throbbed and his knuckles were bruised and red, but the pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He laughed at himself for such a cliché thought.

Pantera, the little bastard, was resting on his bare stomach and it seemed as if there was a temporary truce between the two since both weren't trying to kill each other. Damn, pity from a cat, how sad. He reached out to stoke its white fur, just noticing that the kitten was no longer blue. 'Ah, Ichigo must've bathed him, lucky cat,' he thought. Pantera purred and curled up into a ball.

How the hell was he to fix this now? Groveling and begging for forgiveness seemed like a good idea at the moment. Fuck his pride, but even if he did manage to get Ichigo's forgiveness, would their relationship change for the worst? The gentle air of companionship and friendship had been ripped apart the moments their lips touched. Now if they met each other… Would it be tense and awkward? He would rather die then have that happen.

He laid there for god knows how long (Pantera was fast asleep), meandering within his own mind thinking of ways to fix this 'problem'. Some plans were more rational than the others, an apology was definitely needed, that was a given, but just how to say it was the question. Ichigo would never talk to him if he did something loud and obnoxious, but something small and discreet might not be able to convey his apology as strong as he wanted to. What to do?

The buzzing of his phone vibrating in his pockets almost had him shitting himself. He fell off the sofa and Pantera scratched him a bit in annoyance before scampering off. He pulled out his phone and relief crashed over him like a typhoon at the caller ID. Ichigo. Instantly he picked up, "...Hi?" he mentally kicked himself at how hesitant he sounded.

There was a lot of giggling on the other line. "Grimm~ Come pick me up?" said Ichigo in a light voice filled with giggles. What the fuck?

"Where are you and what are you doing?" he asked, concern creeping up on him.

"I told you silly~ At Hueco Mundo with Renji n' stuff," Ichigo giggled again. Grimmjow had never heard such a childish sound come from the redhead. "Come pick me up? I dunno where I am." Ichigo yelped, "Stop it Renji, you're tickling me!."

Anger flared at him and he swallowed it down thickly. "You… just told me that you're at Hueco Mundo… aren't you?"

He could practically hear Ichigo grinning stupidly. "Oh yeah...I am! Thanks for reminding me Grimm~"

"Ichigo… are you drunk?" he asked, very worried now. Ichigo never got drunk, ever. Something bad must've happened, maybe his drink got spiked. "Ichigo stay where you are and do not leave with anyone, is that clear?" he ordered. Grimmjow moved to get his car keys and didn't bother putting on his shirt. "I'll be there soon so wait okay?" he slammed the door shut.

"Grimmjow~ you're funny, Teehee~" giggled Ichigo and the line went dead.

"Fuck!" snarled Grimmjow as he rushed down the flights of stairs and practically leapt into his car before driving off like a maniac. He prayed to whatever or whoever was out that that nothing happened to the only person he had ever loved.

* * *

"Renji~ I called him," said Ichigo with a huge smile. Now with the scowl gone from his face he looked many years younger than what he actually was; shit he looked like jailbait.

Renji laughed loudly. "Man... You're so damn cute when you're drunk, we should get you wasted more often man," he slurred as he spoke.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. "I'm not cute," he insisted, "Grimmjow is," he said with a giggle and a grin.

"Pft, that bastard cute? That's like saying a rabid panther is cute." Renji slurred as he spoke, his eyes focused on the smooth lips in front of them. He wanted to kiss them.

"…But Renji, panthers are cute!" Ichigo tried to look serious and solemn but failed when he almost toppled over his own feet.

"You got bad taste man, but I love ya!" the tattooed man caught the strawberry morsel in his arms. "Oi..." he muttered as he nuzzled his face in orange hair. "Where's Ikakaku and Shuuuuhay?" he asked.

Ichigo glanced at a table nearby where Shuuhei and Ikkaku were currently drunk out of their minds. The four of them had passed the point of rowdy laughter and stupidity. Now they were all just really, really drunk. "We drank too much… I think."

"Nah, you're just a lightweight."

"Mhn... Maybe..." Ichigo mumbled as he fiddled with his shirt. "'S hot in here…" he looked at Renji, "Come with me outside to get some air? It's hot in here."

Renji made a whiny reluctant noise. "Aw... Can't you go yerself?"

Ichigo shook his head violently. "I can't, and Grimm said I couldn't leave the club alone," he pouted cutely. "Please Renji?"

Renji stared blankly at Ichigo's helpless expression and the front of his pants began to feel really tight. "Gah! Fine then," he took the redhead's hand in his, "Lead the way."

"You're such a good friend," said Ichigo with a giggle as they staggered their way down the stairs and through the dance floor. Surprisingly the two made it out the back door and into the alley without falling over or getting separated. "Ah, feels good." Ichigo raised his head, eyes closed and a gentle smile on his face he relished the feel of the cool night air.

"Hey… Ichigo…"Renji gently lead him against the wall. He placed the redhead's wrists beside him against the wall and rubbed his wrists. "God, you turn me on," he nibbled on the smaller man's neck roughly.

Ichigo giggled. "Renji~ Watchu doing?" he asked, "It tickles."

Renji stopped what he was doing and glanced up. "What does it look like, you idiot? Sex, man: it's sex."

Ichigo snorted and looked down at the tattooed man that had returned to nipping on his neck. "Haha, you suck at thi-" he stopped midway to groan as Renji began to clumsily palm his crotch.

* * *

Grimmjow skid his car to a halt in front of Hueco Mundo. Not caring about parking, he got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Shirtless and enveloped in a threatening air he had no trouble entering the club without having to wait in the line that was already miles long. The bouncer immediately allowed him entry no questions asked when the ripped blunet shot him a bone chilling glare.

Straight away he was assaulted by the horrible heat that was caused by over crowding and the smell of sweat tainted the air. The loud music blared into his ears and he winced in annoyance. He hated places like this, where a mass of people would come and act like over sexed and drunken animals. It was really sad. His eyes darted everywhere looking for a certain redhead. He growled when he couldn't find the person he was looking for. Noticing the second level, he thought that perhaps the younger man would be there. After all Ichigo wasn't the type for crowds either, why he had chosen to come here in the first place was beyond Grimmjow. It must've been his idiotic friends.

He made his way through the dance floor, fending himself from both males and females who were trying to gyrate against him. Most of the time they would back off when he growled or glared at them but every now and then he had to shove away an overly eagerly person who just didn't get the message. He really should've gotten a shirt… By the time he was walking up the stairs he was livid with anger. The shit he had to go through for his strawberry. He got up the second level and was thankful for the quiet. He glanced around and almost wanted to kill something when he couldn't find his redhead.

He marched over to the bar counter where a tall messy haired brunette was currently asleep on the job. "Oi!" he yelled gruffly, slamming his hands on the counter. "Wake up!" he growled.

The lazy bartender groaned as he opened a bleary eye. He scratched his head and then yawned. "What would you like, newcomer?" he asked.

"Have you seen a man with bright orange hair anywhere around here?" asked Grimmjow. "He's 'bout this height." He made a gesture to indicate that the man he was searching for was about a head shorter than him.

"Ah." Recognition flashed through the bartender's eyes. "I think I know who you're talking about; you can't forget hair of that shade, or that expression."

"Do you know where he is?" asked the blunet.

"Poor lil' tyke got really drunk, his male friend had to take him out back, haven't seen them since."

"Fuck, thanks." Grimmjow was about to make his leave but something the lethargic man caught his attention. "What expression?"

The bartender yawned. "Hard to forget such a 'please rape me' expression."

"God fucking damnit!" snarled the blunet as he practically sprinted down the stairs and out the back. He had told Ichigo not to leave with anyone, damnit! When he found the redhead, he was going to spank that lil' piece of fruit 'til Ichigo had learnt his bloody lesson and never left his side again.

"Such energy," mumbled Stark as he rested his head on his arms and began to gently doze off again. Ah, youth these days…

* * *

Grimmjow once again made his way through a thicket of people as he headed towards the back door. Shit! He had told Ichigo not to leave damnit, and what does the little idiot do? He leaves! He flung open the door and was met with the cold night air. His eyes frantically darted in all directions looking for vibrant orange hair. Where was he? Giggling caught his attention.

"Renji…" another giggle that was very familiar, "Feels nice."

Grimmjow headed towards the noise and the sight before him had been seeing a bloody red. A beast, angry and raging tore in the pit of his stomach.

Against the wall of a building was Ichigo who was gasping and moaning. Every now and then a giggle would break free from his lips. Another man was currently nibbling on the redhead's neck, a hand delving within his open jeans. It was Renji! How dare he touch what wasn't his!

Grimmjow charged towards the two males and threw Renji off Ichigo who slumped to the floor slowly when there was no one to keep him up.

"What the fuc-!" Renji didn't have time to finish his words as a first collided with his face. The force of it sent him rearing backwards and he was about to fall to the floor but strong hands gripped at the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. The air left his lungs in a whoosh. He stared in horror at the teal eyes that bore down on him.

Grimmjow was seething in anger. The jealousy and rage like a storm that showed no signs of clearing up and all those that were in its path were doomed; in this case, it was the tattooed fucker named Renji. Grimmjow leaned in close, his ragged breathing doing nothing to calm himself down. "Don't you fucking touch what's mine ever again," snarled the blunet viciously. When the drunken bastard didn't say or do anything Grimmjow slammed the idiot against the wall again with more force, pleased at the groan of pain that spouted forth. "Do you understand that, you little speck of crap?"

Renji winced at the pain that wracked his back. He would no doubt be really bruised tomorrow. He nodded his head.

The blunet growled again. His anger not yet quenched. "You don't come anywhere near Ichigo again, is that clear? I don't care if he's your friend. If I see you anywhere near him, I'll make sure you won't live long enough to regret it." He leaned in closer to Renji's ear. "He's mine, all mine, so fuck off before I make you shit pineapples." He slammed the tattooed male against the wall harshly one last time before he let the body drop listlessly to the floor.

Fury still writhing within him, he turned away before he did anymore damage. Instead he focused on the person that had caused his heart ache to begin with. Ichigo was no longer on the floor; instead the strawberry was using the wall to try to get back on his feet. Grimmjow sighed, both relieved and annoyed. "Ichi…" he murmured before scooping the redhead into his arms bridal style.

Ichigo's eyes lit up when he saw the blunet. "Ah! Grimm~ You came," he said with a cheery smile. "Um…Where's Renji?" he asked, now looking adorably confused.

"Gone, think he went to sleep," said the artist gruffly as he walked away from the mentioned person.

Ichigo crossed his arms with a huff. "What a jerk… he didn't even say good bye."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, the anger slowly seeping away now that he had what he most wanted in his arms. His brows furrowed. "Did you drink a lot tonight or did you feel funny after one drink?"

Ichigo grinned at him and childishly held up all his fingers. "I had more than this much," he said as he wiggled the digits.

"You aren't leaving my sight again," growled the blunet. If he hadn't gotten here as fast as he could then who knows what would've happened. At least Ichigo's drink hadn't been spiked, he would've killed the fucker that had attempted to, and he had barely managed to reframe from killing Renji. Jail wasn't a place that he wanted to go; sure, he could handle himself and probably rule the place, but the food would be no where near as good as Ichigo's cooking… and he wouldn't have Ichigo near him either.

"Mhn, 'kay then..." Ichigo nuzzled his face deeper into the blunet's chest and Grimmjow could feel the redhead's gentle breathing on his neck.

His finger tightened ever so slightly and he carried Ichigo to the car. He shot blazing glares at people that stared at them. They must've looked funny, a blue haired man that was half naked carrying a giddy orange hair man. Holding Ichigo with one hand, he opened the car door with the other hand and gently placed the redhead in the back leather seats. He buckled the strawberry up and went to the driver's seat himself. They drove off leaving the noise of the club behind.

Grimmjow finally calmed himself down. "Honestly, what would you do without me?" he asked, not expecting a reply.

Ichigo blinked blearily and started pulling at his clothes, "Hmm?" he scoffed, "It's: What would _you _do without _me_?" he started to take off his shirt.

The artist took a sharp inhale of breath as he watched his childhood friend strip from the rear mirror. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked.

"It's really, really hot in here." He unbuckled his seatbelt and began to take off his tank top.

"Just wind down the goddamn windows." He tried to growl out his words but they came out sort of strangled. It was starting to get harder to concentrate on driving as well as breathing normally. He swallowed thickly as smooth delicious skin was revealed when the redhead took off more of his clothing. The curve of his neck and shoulders, the definition of his chest, delicate firm wrists…. Grimmjow gripped his steering wheel tightly.

"Can't find the window button thingy…" Ichigo threw his shirt away and then began on the button of his jeans. His brows furrowed deeply as he struggled to fiddle around with the buttons.

"I'll do it for you!" he snapped, unwinding down the windows slightly. He didn't want his strawberry falling out.

"Ahn…feels nice…" Ichigo stopped stripping and instead leaned back into his seat. His silence and soft breathing hinted that he had dozed off.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the hard on that fighting the confines of his jeans. 'Self control,' he thought, 'self control.' Damn, his strawberry was such a tease. Just because Ichigo belonged to him didn't mean that Ichigo himself knew it…or that he had the right to take the redhead.

* * *

"Thank fuck we're home," Grimmjow opened the car doors to reach for the strawberry inside. He hefted the redhead into his arms and closed the door with his foot. The whole way back to the apartment, Ichigo didn't move or make a sound other than the occasional mumble in his sleep. It was a struggle to hold the other man up with one hand and open the door with the other. He was thankful that he hadn't bother to lock it when he had stormed out before.

Pantera greeted them with an adorable tiny mew when they entered the home and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He took a couple of steps and almost toppled over when the kitten ran around his feet. "Fuck!" he yelled, heart skipping a beat and he caught himself just in time. He glared at the cat and tightened his arms around the precious man in his arms. "You little twat, you did that on purpose!" he snarled. Pantera only looked at him with an innocent expression.

"Mhn… Who's a twat?" asked Ichigo as he began to stir. He looked around at his surroundings and grinned."I'm home~"

"No one's a twat. Come on, I gotta get you into bed." He carried the redhead into the guest room, careful not to trip over or step on Pantera (he wished he could step on it) that was following them.

"Dude…the bed is so far away." Ichigo whined as he looked at his door.

"Tell me 'bout it, I'm the one hefting your sorry ass. You ain't doing shit and you're the one that's gonna bitch?"

"…Of course…" Ichigo reached up to nuzzle Grimmjow's cheek. "Hahaha, thanks Grimm."

"For what?" he asked gruffly, finally making it into the guest room. They called it the guest room but they knew in truth that it was actually Ichigo's room.

"Having my back…carrying my heavy ass…taking care of drunk little old me…"

Grimmjow snorted. "You know that you're drunk?" he set the redhead down on the bed. Arms crossed, his eyes knitted together. Ichigo stunk of alcohol… so it would be natural that Grimmjow had to strip him of his alcohol scented clothes, right? After all he didn't want the scent to linger on the bed sheets. _Should I or shouldn't I? That was the big question…screw it he was half naked already anyways__._

"Course~ the world's spinning and everything feels tingly…speech is slurred…um…inhibitions nonexistence..."

"…You're a fucked up drunk if you can remember the symptoms of being drunk while drunk." He began to unlace Ichigo's shoes and flung them into random corners of the room. Then he moved to take off the socks. The zipper of the pants was next. He swallowed thickly, he was getting hard.

"Um...med student remember?" Ichigo suddenly giggled, propping himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing, Grimm? Preparing me for sex?"

The redhead didn't see or notice, but the blunet blushed like never before. "No! What the hell, Ichigo. Why would I? What makes you think?- Gah!" The blushing grew darker and he was even more aware of how close he was to the redhead's crotch. He had never been this nervous before, not even his first time.

Ichigo flopped back onto the bed. "Shame," he sighed. "Wouldn't have minded," he mumbled.

Grimmjow froze, "…What?" he asked and he crawled onto the smaller man to look at his face. "Ichigo?" he growled in frustration. The strawberry was now blissfully asleep; his face looking serene and peaceful as his chest gently rose up and down. Plucking up the courage, he yanked the skinny jeans off long lean legs. With a huge amount of self control, he moved away and threw some blankets over the redhead and left the room before he did something he would regret.

Damn the cold shower that he had to take after such a feat.

* * *

God, something felt so fucking good. Pleasure ran through his being like endless waves and had him in a sweat. A molten heat had enveloped him and his eyes clenched shut as he shuddered and groaned. Damn was he even awake? Was this a dream? The sensation changed and he gasped, what the fuck? His eyes snapped open and he awoke to find the normal surroundings of his room. Where was this feeling coming from? He got up, propping himself up on his arms and just then noticed the heavy weight that rested on his legs. There was a rather large lump underneath the covers, so without further ado, he flung them away. His already hard cock stiffened even more at the sight before him. Ichigo was sucking him off. "Ich-Ichigo!' he yelped and drew away from the redhead, instantly missing the warmth of that succulent mouth. "What the fuck?"

Ichigo looked up at him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "...Yo?"

"Don't 'yo' me!" he huddled into the farthest corner of the bed. "What are you doing?" he yelled. He moved to cover his privates with his pillow but hissed as the soft cloth came into contact with his dick.

The redhead tilted his head to the side cutely. "…Preparing for sex?"

The blunet spluttered. "What? Why?" he was so horny and confused right now. Gah! Someone upstairs definitely had it in for him, and when he found out whom, there would be heaven and hell to pay.

Ichigo grinned. "Cuz I want to?" he said it in such a simple manner, like that was all there was to it. He crawled closer to Grimmjow and placed a hand on the blunet's chest. "I've wanted to for a really long time," he leaned into closer and began to suckle and nip on the blunet's neck. "So shut up and let me do what I want."

Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's back; his breathing was irregular as he tried to string his thoughts together. "Ichi… you're drunk," he knew this and yet why was it so hard to do the right thing and push away?

"I'm not," insisted the redhead as his nips and nibbles drew lower, a hand pulled the pillow away and began to fondle the cock he had wanted for so long.

"Damnit Ichigo, you don't know that." Grimmjow tightened his grip but didn't pull Ichigo away from him.

"I do." The nips varied from hard to light and were soothed with a moist hot tongue. "Thought process is fine, nausea is gone," he licked a ripe nipple and suckled on it before letting it go and blowing on it softly. He smiled when he heard and felt Grimmjow's breathy shudder. "See? All good."

"It doesn't work that way and you know it," Grimmjow finally pulled the redhead away, gulping at the wide doe eyes that looked up at him.

"..Do you really dislike me that much?" asked Ichigo with a broken expression.

"I don't want to take advantage of you." Man, he was going to regret those words; this was the one chance to do what he had been jacking off to since forever. Now that this opportunity was here, his heart got in the way. Fuck.

Ichigo instantly perked up and leaned in closer to Grimmjow. "I reckon it's the other way around," and then their lips met.

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the power of it and he groaned into the kiss, damn when had Ichigo gotten so talented at kissing? Ichigo's tongue tried to invade his and Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo may be talented but he was better. Grimmjow returned the kiss full force, his tongue delving into the redhead's mouth and he tasted every delectable inch as if he was staking a claim. Their tongues fought each other in a fury of ecstasy. Occasionally both had to break free for air, breathing raggedly but they met each other again and again and again. The blunet sat upright and placed both of his hands on Ichigo, one tangled within supple orange hair and the other languidly stroked his back.

Ichigo broke from the kiss with a smirk. "So don't be such a girl and let me fuck you already." He moved down lower, nipping and tasting the hard slopes of washboard abs and suckled on jutting hipbone, travelling along the V. He glanced up at Grimmjow again with a cheeky smile. "Yummy~" he said and without another word, he deep throated the blunet to the very base.

Grimmjow threw back his head in strangled growl at the pleasure that wracked through him. He looked down at Ichigo who was sucking him and licking his dick as if it was the best tasting lollipop in the world. Fuck, it was such a sexy sight to see those soft lips surrounding his cock so tightly and Ichigo's head bopping up and down. Slurping noises filled the room and every now and then Ichigo would pay extra attention to the head. He dipped his tongue into the slit and breathed heatedly onto the rock hard member. "Jus like I'd imag-in'd it'd be," he said with his mouth full of cock, 'De-li-c'ous."

Fuck he could've come at those words, who knew that Ichigo was so wild in bed? Somewhere in his pleasure drugged mind he had realized that Ichigo had said 'Just as I'd imagine it to be.' Did that mean that he had been thinking about this for a long time as well? Maybe the strawberry had feelings for him. Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Ichigo let go of the hard member with a wet 'pop' and sat upright again. In a breathy voice, he whispered, "Hey Grimm, Where's the lube?" into the blunet's ear.

Grimmjow shivered as hot breathing brushed against his ear. "I-in the bedside cabinet," he grounded out, instantly missing the warmth when Ichigo moved away to rummage through the said cabinet. It seemed like an eternity before the redhead held up the small bottle. "Ah ha!" he called out triumphantly; Ichigo looked at the bottle of lube and smiled widely before turning back to the blunet, "Grimmjow~ how'd you know I liked chocolate?"

The artist glanced at the bottle and sure enough the label read chocolate flavored. "Ah…Well..." he couldn't talk properly or think right really; all he could do was stare at Ichigo drew closer to him once again.

"What do you want Grimm? For you to prepare me or for me to prepare myself?" Ichigo flipped open the lid and a pink tongue lapped at the opening, "Chocolate~" he said with a giggle.

"You're still drunk," said the blunet. Ichigo would never be so…kinky whilst sober but still he gave the redhead his hand.

"Meh! Too late now," Ichigo drizzled the thick clear lube onto the artist's fingers and spread them with his tongue. "I love your fingers…" Pink lips darted out for another taste before he placed them at his opening, "You know what to do."

"Tch, Of course I do." Without any more urging, he rimmed the tight bud a couple of times before slipping in a finger, his cock twitching at the tiny whimper Ichigo let out when he was breached. It was so fucking hot and tight down there; he loved the feeling of those velvet inner walls. Damn if his fingers felt this good then his dick was in for a real treat.

"Ngh…" Ichigo winced a bit and sweat dripped down his lovely face and fell off his chin. Grimmjow stared at the expression he had always wondered about. Ichigo's face was tinged a gentle pink. His lips were bruised and moist from kissing and his eyes were half lidded and wet. Every now and then, he would let out a breathy moan or whimper. Grimmjow added another finger and his cock twitched again as Ichigo frowned cutely and clutched his shoulder tightly.

"G-Grimm…" whimpered Ichigo as he began to gently grind against the blunet, his ass swaying ever so slightly. "Ngah!" he let out pleasured yelp when Grimmjow nudged at his prostate with his fingers. "A-again," he cried out, gripping tighter on the blunet.

Grimmjow smirked with male's pride and massaged that sweet spot over and over again 'til Ichigo was nothing but a puddle of wanton need. Pft, like he wasn't like that already.

"St- stop," gasped Ichigo as he took the away the fingers that were fucking him.

"Shit Ichi, you don't want to stop now, do you?" growled Grimmjow. He didn't think he would be able to stop if Ichigo asked him to. They were too far gone.

"As if." Ichigo grinded himself against Grimmjow a couple more times, moaning at the feeling of cock brushing against hard abs. "Just..." he lifting himself up and began to slowly slide down on the blunet's aching erection, "Gett to the good part…Nghhn…" he slid down ever so slowly, impaling himself on the long thick cock 'til he reached the base.

"Holy fucking shit," gasped Grimmjow, his eyes shutting tightly in bliss as he felt that warm tight heat engulf him. With Ichigo so well prepared and his cock that was already slick with pre-cum and saliva, the two of them fit each other perfect and snug. "Fucking move Ichi or I will," He grounded out through gritted teeth. One hand grasped the bed sheets tightly, the other rested against Ichigo's back.

"Mhnkay the- Mhgn..!" whimpered Ichigo; he had wiggled a bit and instantly the dick inside him brushed against that sweet spot that had him seeing stars. Shivering slightly, he braced his hands on the blunet's hard shoulders and slowly, oh so fucking, slowly lifted himself up inch by goddamn inch off the rock hard member. When only the head was left inside of him, he would let go of his weight and plummet back to the base with a loud "Ahn!" He did that a couple more times at a regular pace, grinning at the expressions he made the blunet make.

Grimmjow was panting softly, the sensations and pleasure as Ichigo rode him had him on cloud nine and the realization that Ichigo was riding him almost had him cumming on the spot. Thank fuck that he had never had problems with premature ejaculation. He held on tighter to the redhead. "Ichi…" he groaned. "Fuck…"

Ichigo chuckled softly and leant closer to Grimmjow's ear. He licked the outer shell, "Good Kitty… Ahn!" suddenly he found himself on his back with Grimmjow harshly biting his shoulder with a feral growl. "Ah! Ghn…" the pain from his shoulder heightened the pleasure of being plunged into so roughly.

Grimmjow licked the bite mark that he made and then grinned at the redhead sadistically. "Kitty, hey?" He snapped his hips forward, loving the yelps and moans that spilled forth from Ichigo's bruised lips, "I'll show how unkitty-like I can be." With that he began a rough harsh pace that hit Ichigo's sweet spot at every thrust and had the redhead gripping onto his shoulder and hair.

"Ha...Ha…Ha…Gr-Grimm," moaned Ichigo as a hand gripped onto Grimmjow's back for leverage, the other tangled within blue hair that was messy and sexed up from fucking.

Grimmjow was smiling with sheer amusement; the redhead beneath him was just so cute. He could feel Ichigo's inner walls tightening ever so slightly and knew what was about to come. With one hand on the bed for support, the other was free to grasp at the erection that was rubbing against his belly. It was slick with pre-cum and Grimmjow jerked at it roughly in time with this thrusts.

Ichigo could hear his own ragged breathing as well as Grimmjow's panting. He could feel the slight tremors from the blunet as well as his own. The hand that began to stroke his hard on was what made his body shiver and tremble. "Nghhah!" he cried out as he came, grasping onto Grimmjow tighter and rode his orgasm for as long as he could. His belly was sticky and wet with his own cum.

Grimmjow growled fiercely as he felt Ichigo cum. The tightening of the redhead's walls stroked his own cock in a vice grip and the blunet came shortly after. With a violent roar and the shuddering of his body, he emptied his seed deep into the redhead. His limbs feeling like jelly it took a lot of effort to pull away from Ichigo and calm down his breathing. He scooped the younger man into his arms and kissed Ichigo's brow.

Ichigo struggled to stay awake. It had been a long time since he had had sex like that. He fished around for the blankets and covered himself as well as Grimmjow with them. As he drifted off to sleep, he whispered the words that he never had any intention to, "I love you."

Grimmjow stared in shocked disbelief as he heard those three words. Ichigo loved him? For how long? And when? When damnit, when? His mouth gaped open and shut a few times before he really did anything. He tried to nudge Ichigo awake but the strawberry was already fast asleep. He was at lost to do more a few moments longer before he let out a sigh. He'd deal with it tomorrow, he decided. For now all he wanted was to sleep with the person most important to him in his arms.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and instantly regretted the action as the sun's morning glare hit him. He groaned. His head felt like it had been beaten in with a shovel and then ran over by a truck on a gravelly road. How much did he drink last night? He was never going out with Renji again if this was how things were going to end. He shifted and gasped at the ache that shot up his spine. He froze, what the? It was then that he noticed the arm around his waist and the presence of another male…both of them were naked…his eyes frantically darted around the room and it clicked. This was Grimmjow's room! Slowly, very slowly, he turned around and his fears had been realized. He had slept with Grimmjow, what had he done?

_I love you__._

The events of last night came back to him and anguish filled him at every memory. Why had he done that? Why did he get drunk and do those stupid things? What now? The pit of his stomach was churning and he wanted to run away…that...didn't sound like a bad idea...If he disappeared now then maybe Grimmjow wouldn't notice and he could act as if none of this had ever happened. Yup! That sounded like a good plan. Who was he kidding, that was a stupid idea; it was him that was drunk last night, not Grimmjow. He took in a shuddering breath. Bawling his eyes out like a pussy seemed like a good idea at the moment but that would just make things worse. All he could really do now was leave, and hope to god that the tatters of their friendship would be salvable. He got up slowly and quietly as to not wake up the still slumbering blunet. He had just sat up and was about to leave the bed when a strong hand gripped at his arm.

_No no no no no! _his inner mind screamed but all he did in reality was feebly utter. "...Grimm…jow?" Mentally, he prepared himself for the confrontation that would no doubt take place.

Grimmjow groaned before opening his eyes and staring straight into Ichigo's. The blunet's gaze was sharp and clear despite having only just woken up. Ichigo felt as if those teal eyes were bearing into his very soul and being.

"I love you too," said the blunet.

His heart stopped. Ichigo gasped, his eyes widening in shock. Was he hearing things right? "W-wha?" was all he could say.

"I love you too," repeated Grimmjow, "Since the day you beat the crap outta me in highschool and then told me to grow up. I've loved you since then."

He was at lost for words and once again crying seemed like a very good idea. "R-really?" he squeaked. Yes, he squeaked, and not in a manly way either.

"Tch. No shit, of course. What? I was just screwing with you?" Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh, "You love me too, don't you?"

All Ichigo did was nod like an idiot.

"I love you, you love me. It's all fucking good, so come back to bed." The artist pulled the redhead back onto the bed and before he could protest, wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He sighed happily. "Ichigo…relax, there's nothing to stress about so go back to sleep. I'm friggin' tired…" he yawned and snuggled closer to his strawberry.

Ichigo was still in shock but eventually Grimmjow's words sunk in and his heart leapt in joy. Grinning like a fool, he nuzzled his face into the blunet's chest.

The two lovers then fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Author's note: Hope I didn't disappoint, reviews on the h-scene and in general would be very nice. This story isn't finished yet as one more h-scene has been promised so till next time. XD


	5. Part 5: Marriage and Food Poisoning

Author's note: You kinda have to read 'Softer Side of You' to understand this chapter. The next chapter shall be the very last and the grand finale H-scene (which was the inspiration for this fic in the first place...). This chapter is basically the transitional chapter (Flyingshadow called it a 'Filler'. *XD) Thanks for reading and reviewing as always. Also... Im sorry if there are any mistakes that I missed. Hope I didn't disappoint.

Thank you Flyingshadow for editing and thank you Racey for sparking ideas and dialogue.

* * *

Paint You In Blue:

PART 5: Marriage and Food Poisoning.

The TV was currently on, the voices creating a gentle background noise. Grimmjow was currently lying down on the sofa, his head on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo was stroking his hair while reading a medical book. The whole scene was rather domestic, simple and quiet, but it was what the blunet had always wanted. His eyes were closed, a huge grin on his face. For the first time in a long time he felt content and utterly happy. He had finally gotten the one thing he had always wanted but thought was out of reach. Ichigo was now his, all his; and he was fucking ecstatic about it.

Ichigo had even moved in. It easier said than done. After a family dinner at the Kurosaki household, Ichigo had declared that he was going to move in with the blunet. Karin and Yuzu were fine with the change; after all their big brother had to leave the nest one day, but Isshin didn't take it well at all. It resulted in their old man bursting into tears and getting himself into a fistfight with Grimmjow. Needless to say, it was Grimmjow who won and the decision was final. Isshin had saved his pride by declaring that the fight had been a test and Grimmjow was deemed worthy of protecting his precious son. This of course resulted in a kick to the stomach delivered by the redhead himself.

"What's with the creepy grin?" Ichigo peered away from the book he was reading and looked at Grimmjow curiously.

"Nothin'," the blunet continued to smile broadly, "Just happy I guess?"

"About?"

The artist's grin turned into a perverted leer. "I plucked the strawberry."

Ichigo cringed at the crude remark. "You know? If you keep on rubbing that in… I might just dump you." His words of course were spoken in jest. After pinning for the blunet for so long, there was no way in hell he was going to let go so easily.

The blunet glared at him. "Don't joke 'bout that. Ever."

"Yeah, you're right. My bad." The redhead sighed, but then smiled at down at Grimmjow softly. "Why did I fall for such a bastard like you? But I guess you're stuck with me too."

The blunet returned to grinning happily once again. "Damn straight you are. Also, just incase you ever consider leaving me, if you do, then I'll chain you to the bed and keep you as my sex slave."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Just saying." Grimmjow turned around and nuzzled his face in Ichigo's lap. "We should go on a date," his words were muffled but still understandable.

_He's like a cat. How cute__._"Sure." Ichigo set his book down and paid full attention to man before him. "Where were you planning? The fair? The park? The movies?"

"What are we, pubescent teens? All those places are for kids and horny teens just praying to get laid."

Ichigo scowled, "Fine then. Strip club, porn store and nightclub it is then."

Grimmjow got off Ichigo's lap and scratched his head, brushing back those unruly blue locks. "I didn't mean that," he growled, "I meant like a nice restaurant, a trip to the beach. We could rent out a cottage or some shit like that." His words ending in a grumble and he averted his gaze.

Ichigo noticed the faint blush on Grimmjow's face and couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't take you for the romantic type."

"Shut up." The blunet growled. "I'm not, damnit! …It's because it's you, so I don't wanna screw anything up."

Tingly warmth flooded him and made his heart swell. It felt nice to be loved by the gruff artist before him. "Grimm, I don't care where we go. Just don't make it sleazy and not too corny."

"I'm all outta ideas, then." The blunet sat up and reach to for his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Actually, there's a place we could go…"

"Mnh?" Grimmjow grunted his acknowledgement and continued to drink his beverage.

"Orihime and Ulquiorra are getting married next week. I'm best man." Ichigo mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.

Grimmjow's eyes widened like plates and he choked on the coffee he was drinking. Spluttering he dropped the mug he was holding and yelped when the scalding liquid fell onto his lap. "Fuck you and your shitty timing!" He grabbed the box of tissues on the coffee table and cleaned up the mess he made. "When the hell did this happen?"

Ichigo left into the kitchen and came back with a kitchen cloth. "They started dating in high school. How did you not notice?"

"I know they dated, I'm not an idiot." After all, he was basically the one who hooked them up…but he wasn't going to tell Ichigo that. "It's just, when did they decide to get married? And why are you best man? You ain't close to Ulquiorra, shouldn't you be matron of honor or some shit like that?"

"Bitch!" Ichigo threw the cloth at the blunet, who just caught it with one hand and used it to wipe himself off. "They decided a month ago and Ulquiorra isn't really close to anyone so Orihime asked me to be best man."

"Damn… depressed bitch and big-tits tying the knot. What an odd couple."

"Don't be cruel. So are you coming or not?"

Grimmjow made a face. "Who's coming?"

"Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Rukia, some other people that used to go to our school… Oh and Renji too."

The artist's face twisted into a sour expression, as if he had been forced to eat something unpleasant. "How did the pineapple dick get invited?"

"Because he and Rukia are friends, why do you hate him so much?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Just rubs me the wrong way. Do I have to wear a suit?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Of course."

"Fuck that, I'm not going then." The blunet took off his shirt and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

Ichigo gawked. "Why not?" he demanded, wanting nothing more than to smack the blunet for his childishness.

"I hate your friends and I hate suits. Gah!" the artist cringed at the mere thought, "So tight and constricting… like a walking prison." He shuddered.

A frown began to etch itself on the redhead's face. "You can go make fun of people."

The slightly older male snorted. "And have you telling me to behave the whole night? No deal."

"There'll be free food?" said Ichigo with a pleading expression as he tried to bargain.

"You cook for me all the time."

Ichigo glared, fire burning in his chocolate eyes. "Too bad." He growled, pointing an accusing finger. "You're going or else."

"Or else what?" snarled the blunet with a sadistic grin. He loved it when his strawberry was riled up. It was so fucking sexy.

"I won't cook and clean for you anymore." The smaller man smirked, loving the taste of triumph on his tongue.

Grimmjow immediately stopped grinning and glared back that the strawberry with all his might. "You wouldn't dare."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh inside when he saw the blunet's reaction. He could practically imagine Grimmjow with cat ears; tail raised up and straight while hissing aggressively. "Try me. If you don't go, I'll let you starve to death in your own filth." Ichigo said those words with a mighty expression. He would win this battle.

The artist froze. There was a moment of silence as the two had a battle of the wills.

Finally it was Grimmjow who gave in. Sighing, he muttered curses under his breath. "Fine then I'll go, happy?" He stood up and headed to the studio, intending to do some more painting. He took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor in retaliation. "You're going to be a shit doctor!" he yelled out, hoping to have the last word.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too!" Ichigo smiled when he heard the door slam shut. Pantera gave a gentle mrew and jumped onto his lap. He petted the feline with relish, happy to see that the tiny creature had put on a healthy weight and was now growing rapidly. "He's just a big softie at heart, ain't he Pantera?"

The cat just mewed in reply.

* * *

If hell was a place on earth then this was it. Grimmjow was currently sitting on one of the tables at the reception. The wedding itself had just finished taking place and Grimmjow had to stop himself from bursting into laughter the whole time. It was so fucking funny to see the giddy redhead say lovey-dovey, rainbow-puppies-and-kitten vows to a man whose expression didn't change one bit the whole rite.

His suit was killing him. Sure it was custom made to fit him like a fine glove, but still! The ice blue tie felt like a noose and the cuffs of his shirt felt like shackles. It was too warm and he wanted nothing more than to be back at home in his comfy jeans and nothing else. The only good thing about suits were how hot Ichigo was in one. The black suit had accentuated his slim hips and tapered waist while hugging his shoulders. The deep purple long sleeve shirt that he wore showed off his elegant hand and long fingers. A white slim tie completed the look and in Grimmjow's opinion. Ichigo looked like sex on a stick. The blunet wanted nothing more than to drag his strawberry away and ravish him.

After the vows were spoken and Orihime and Ulquiorra were declared as husband and wife, the guests gathered to the reception which is where Grimmjow currently was. The table clothes were an ugly purple with lime green napkins and ribbons that were being tied onto bows behind the bright pink chairs. The color scheme was so fucked up his eyes were blinded by the sheer wrongness of it. He didn't even want to think about the food. He stared at the meal in front of him with dread and utter confusion. "What... the hell is this meant to be?"

Ichigo fixed his suit up and glanced at the meal. "Grilled salmon stuffed with machismos cherries and a side of roasted chocolate and… mushrooms?" His skin tone became slightly pale. "Good luck with eating that."

"Fuck you. I wouldn't even feed it to Pantera, and you know how much I hate the little piece of crap." He pushed the food a way from him and shuddered. "If this is how she cooks, then I sense a divorce."

"Don't jinx, it you ass," said Ichigo in a scolding manner, but he too pushed his food away. "They've been together for a long time. It's a good thing."

Grimmjow propped his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on his knuckles wearing a cocky grin. "For one, you cook a lot better and for another… we've been 'together' longer than that Hime-chick and Ulquiorra."

Ichigo turned an adorable shade of pink and looked away. "F-flatterer." He bit out, glancing back at the blunet but looked away once again when he saw that the blunet still had his 'cat-got-the-cream' grin on.

"Pretty sure you're better in bed too," said the artist in a teasing manner.

The blush spread to his ears and was quickly followed by a flush of embarrassment and anger. He turned around. "Don't say stuff like that in public you jer- Mpnh!"

Without warning, Grimmjow stole his lips in a bruising kiss and thrust his tongue into Ichigo's hot velvet mouth. Letting out a heady moan, Ichigo gripped tightly at the table cloth and at the back of his chair. Grimmjow's firm tongue lapped at his and coaxed it into a sensual play, Ichigo's eyes fluttering close as he tasted the blunet. The feel of their hot tongues caressing each other, so hot and moist was a good imitation of another certain action that was a lot hotter and dirtier than kissing. Strong hands grasped at his orange hair and tugged, sending a shiver down his spine and making him whimper.

"Kurosaki-kun!" called out an utterly feminine voice. Orihime was running towards them, holding up the folds of her dress so that she didn't topple over them.

Ichigo broke free from the kiss and tried to gain his composure. He wiped his bruised lips with the sleeve of his shirt and tried to calm down his breathing. Grimmjow on the other hand scowled, looking extremely pissed off at the fact that his makeout session with his delectable strawberry had been interrupted.

As Orihime got nearer, she realized what she had gotten into and blushed delicately with her hands to her face. "Ah! K-Kurosaki-kun, I didn't m-mean to interrupt you or-"

"It's fine, Orihime, don't worry bout it. Congrats on your wedding, it's good to see you so happy." He smiled gently at her… and kicked Grimmjow in his shin underneath the table. The blunet's eyes widened a comical amount, his mouth opened widened in a silent scream and he doubled over, leaning onto the table for support. It was a childish thing to do, yes, but Ichigo couldn't help it… he also mentally thanked himself for being a black belt in karate…

Orihime beamed like the sun and sat down on the chair next to him. "Isn't it? It's all I ever dreamed of and more. It's so romantic, don't you think? Marrying your high-school sweetheart and having a happily ever after." She smiled gently, glowing in her own happiness.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "It was hard to believe. I was away from school for one day, and next day I find out you're dating Ulquiorra? I never asked, how'd that happen?"

"Well you see I used to have a crush on y-" Orihime stopped midway when she noticed the threatening look Grimmjow shot her. His eyes were cold and sharp promising pain if she said the wrong words. She took a gulp of air and laughed nervously. "I mean, it was really sudden. Ulquiorra asked me out one day and I just said yes." The nervousness escaped her and she returned to her cheery self. "It's been a dream since then."

"Your speech was adequate for today's event," said a monotone voice and Ichigo looked up to see that Ulquiorra was heading towards them.

"Ah... Thanks, I guess?"

"None is needed." The expressionless man stood behind his wife and rested his hand on her shoulder. His face may not say much nor his tone but he actually did fall for the big breasted woman he had just tied the knot with. "What are you doing, Hime?"

Orihime looked up with a smile and place her hand over Ulquiorra's. "I'm just telling Ichigo about how we met."

"I see." Ulquiorra took in those words and then stared at Grimmjow. "I did not recall inviting you, Trash."

Grimmjow growled low in his throat. "Depressed as ever, I see? I wasn't invited. I'm here with Ichigo... You should be fucking thankful, if it hadn't been for me, then you would've never had the chance."

"Chance, you say? I think it is because of me that you now have what you have. If I did not do what I did, then there would've been more competition, would there not?"

Both Ichigo and Orihime watched the verbal exchange in great confusion. What the hell was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra on about? But at the moment that didn't seem to be too important. If this battle of testosterone went on any longer then this wedding would turn into a bloodbath.

Grimmjow's growl got louder. "Watch your words wisely Ulquiorra, or they may be your last. I don't give a damn if this is your wedding; I'll make it your fucking funeral if you keep on bitching."

Anger swirled in emerald eyes but Ulquiorra's expression did not change one bit. "Arrogant words for something like trash. Do not hand out threats if you cannot go through with them."

"Why you little piece of mother fucking- gah!" Grimmjow jerked away when a glass of wine 'fell' onto his lap. He glared at Ichigo. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry Grimm, my bad." Ichigo took some napkins and wiped away at the liquid. He turned to Orihime apologetically. "Sorry, I should take him to the bathroom and help him clean up." He got up from his chair and pulled the blunet along with him. "Come on, Grimm. I'll help you clean up." before Grimmjow could protest he was forcibly dragged away from the newly married couple.

"Ulqui, what was that all about?" asked Orihime as she looked up into the emerald eyes of her husband.

He looked down at her, his gaze softening ever so slightly. It was an expression that was only reserved for her. "It was nothing. A talk between males, that is all."

* * *

"You little bastard, you did that on purpose." Grimmjow sat on the lid of the toilet seat in nothing but his black boxer briefs and shirt and jacket.

"Of course I did." Ichigo was holding Grimmjow's pants to the hand-dyer. "You were being an ass."

"I didn't want to come to this god damn wedding in the first place." The blunet glared at the walls of the toilet cubicles.

Ichigo laughed dryly. "My fault, I kinda regret making you come." He touched the wet spot on the pants checking to see if they were drying or not. It was horrible idea to take Grimm to the wedding. The artist was so out of his element it wasn't funny.

"You better pay me back for this, strawberry."

"I'm drying your pants, aren't I?" The redhead checked the pants again. They were finally dry.

"That doesn't count. You got them wet in the first place."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knocked on the cubicle doors. "They're done. Come and get the-Ack!" The door swung open and he was pulled into the cubicle. "Grimmjow!" With the two grown males in such a small area it was extremely cramped. Ichigo was currently standing between Grimmjow's open legs. Arms embraced his waist.

"You're so fucking cruel." The blunet nuzzled his strawberry's tummy.

"What did I do now?" Ichigo tried to hand Grimmjow his pants, but the larger male didn't take them.

Grimmjow looked up at Ichgio and scowled. "Look down."

Ichigo did just that and noticed the bruise forming on the larger male's shin. Guilt began to eat at him, but he didn't show it. "Don't be such a baby. It's not that bad."

"Tell that to my aching shin."

Ichigo sighed. Grimm could be such a child sometimes, but perhaps that was part of his charm. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Grimmjow's hurt expression immediately turned into a smirk. He pointed to his lips. "Kiss me better."

Ichigo blushed all the way to his toes. "T-that's so fucking corny! What kind of person would say something like that?"

The blunet threw back his head and cackled, his teeth gleamed and his eyes were lit up in amusement. "Oh come on, it's a kiss. You like it when I kiss you."

Ichigo glanced away, the blush still very noticeable on his face. "F-fine then! But only one kiss!"

The artist snorted. "That's such a girly thing to say, but fine; I'll take it." He positioned the redhead to straddle his lap and connected their lips together. Unlike the heat kiss before, this one was so much more gentle. He held on tight to Ichigo's waist as their tongues danced together in a cavern of heated warmth. They muffled each other's groans and whimpers. Running out of air, they broke apart and panted harshly before coming together in another long gentle kiss. Ichigo felt something hard rub against his crotch and he broke free from the kiss. "Gr-grimm!"

The larger male just groaned as he continued to grind their erections together, but because of the clothes between them, some of the sensation was lost and be began to feel frustrated. "Fuck," he growled violently. With one free hand, he began to free Ichigo from the confines of his pants, but slimmer hands stopped him.

"We-we can't," gasped Ichigo, "We're in a toilet cubicle, damnit."

Grimmjow groaned. "And?"

"Idiot! We can't have sex here, it's too cramped and people can hear us."

"So? I don't give a fuck if people can hear us." To further emphasize his point, he thrust up and smirked at the pleasure yelp that escaped the redhead's soft pink lips.

Ichigo clapped his mouth shut with his hands, embarrassed at the slutty sound that he just made. "I do!"

Grimmjow stopped his ministrations, his hard on begging to be used, but at the looks of it, he wasn't going to get laid anytime soon. Another idea popped into his head. "...Suck me?"

Ichigo scowled. "Give me three reasons why." He wasn't going to admit to Grimmjow that he was somewhat looking forward to giving the blunet oral. After all, Grimm did have a deliciously tasty cock, but if he ever found out, he would never let Ichigo live it down.

Grimmjow began his dry thrusting as he thought of reasons why. "Because it's either that or I fuck you here and now... because it's your fault that I'm in this mess in the first place and...and I was half asleep last time you blew me so that doesn't count. Oh yeah, also because you love me?"

Ichigo cringed. "Low blow man... low blow..." His fingers played with the blunet's teal tie. "Fine, but after this we're even... and you can't make any noise."

"Sure." Grimmjow grinned; he had just lied through his teeth, but his strawberry didn't know that.

"Mnkay then..." Ichigo got off Grimmjow's lap and onto his knees. He took a shuddering breath as he plucked up his courage. If he was going to do this, then he was going to do it right. He seemed to have done fine last time, and he had been drunk out of his mind, so this time should be no problem, right? He leaned over and nuzzled Grimmjow's cock through his tights, nipping it gently and lapped at it like a kitten would milk.

Grimmjow braced himself with one arm against the cubicle wall while his fist was crammed in his mouth as he tried to stifle his groans. Damn, his strawberry was such a sexy little sex kitten. "Guh. More…"

The front of Grimmjow's boxer briefs were soaked through. Ichigo paused and looked up pleased at the blunet's strained expression. "Be patient," he scolded in a husky voice. He pressed his finger against the head of the penis before stopping all contact, and grabbed onto the hem of the boxer briefs to pull them down. Grimmjow threw back his head with a sigh as his cock was finally free, and shivered at the sensation of the cool air against his cock followed by the Ichigo's warm breath.

Ichigo took a moment to study the penis in front of him. It was long, thick and rock-hard. Erect amongst a patch of blue hair, it was a luscious red. A thick vein ran underneath the ridge of the member. Oozing out white precum, it dribbled off the head and on to the side, looking really tasty. Leaning forward, Ichigo stuck out his pink tongue and gave it a tentative lick.

Grimmjow bucked his hips slightly and groaned. "Fuck..."

Taking that as a good thing, he continued to lick at the head, his strokes becoming more confident as he paid extra attention to the opening of the penis. Bracing his hands on Grimmjow's muscular thighs, he nipped at the head one last time before traveling lower, swapping between long slow licks and short quick ones, doing so in random patterns so Grimmjow's nerves couldn't predict the movement and therefore the pleasure was heightened. Ha... being a doctor was a useful thing.

Grimmjow took his hand away from his mouth; he had bitten at his hands to the point of almost bleeding. "Ichi... fuck..."

Ichigo took the head in his mouth and began sucking on it. He moaned and slowly took more into his mouth. What he couldn't handle, he began to jerk off with his hand. The other unzipped his own pants and dug into his underwear, pulling out his wet erection and he began to pump himself. Ichigo took the cock out of his mouth and tried to lick and suckle at the heavy sacks underneath but he had some trouble since Grimmjow's penis kept on getting in the way. He gave the blunet a pleading expression. "Grimm.. help me out..."

Groaning, Grimmjow took a trembling hand and held up his own cock to give Ichigo better access to his balls. The redhead sucked on one into his mouth while his now free hand massaged the other half of the sack. Letting them go with a 'pop', he licked the underside of the penis where the length connected to the testicles, feeling the blunet begin to tremor and knew what was about to come. He was close as well, so going for the grand finale, he took Grimmjow's hand away and began to deep-throat the delicious organ.

Grimmjow gripped the redhead's hair and tried his best to not just madly fuck Ichigo's hot mouth, but it was so hard. How the hell did Ichi become so good at this?

Ichigo had taken the member all the way in and began to make swallowing motions with his throat, continuing to massage the soft velvet sacs. Soon the tremors became more noticeable and he prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Ichi...go...Gah!" Grimmjow groaned heavily with his eyes clenched closed, and in a burst of white light, he came and emptied himself within his strawberry's mouth.

Ichigo moaned at the cum that filled his mouth and then ejaculated onto his own hand. He released the now flaccid member from out of his mouth, and looked up at Grimmjow. "Good?"

Still speechless from the amazing orgasm he just had, all the blunet could do was nod his head dumbly.

Seeing that as a good sign, Ichigo smirked before beginning to clean himself up. Then he realized something. "Ah... now your underwear is wet."

"Commando." Grimmjow slipped off his boxer briefs and put on the pants that Ichigo had dried for him.

"Figures." Ichigo was the first to leave the cubicle and straight away, he headed for the sink where he scrubbed at his hands and rinsed his mouth.

Grimmjow came out of the cubicle a few minutes later wearing the most cockiest expression that Ichigo had seen yet, which was saying something. While Ichigo was washing his hands (it would be awkward shaking people's hands after doing what he did), Grimmjow hugged him from behind. The blunet nuzzled his strawberry. "I love you."

"I love you too." The two lovers spent a moment in silence just savoring each other's presence before someone ruined the moment by slamming open the bathroom doors and then rushed into the cubicles. The bathroom was then filled with the violent sounds of retching.

Cringing at the grotesque sound, Ichigo and Grimmjow left the restroom. "See? Aren't you fucking glad we didn't eat any of the food that was offered? Eating big-tits' food is like wanting a fucking death wish." Grimmjow shuddered.

"Behave." Ichigo punched the blunet in the arm but he himself was trying to stifle his own laughter.

Grimmjow grumbled. "Next time we get to go on a real date. Not some pussy wedding." The two of them walked back into the reception, and when they got there Grimmjow wasn't too happy.

Renji ran to Ichigo, fell to his hands and knees. With his forehead touching the floor, he yelled out, "IM SO SORRY FOR TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" His words echoed throughout the reception and some people gave the men strange looks.

Ichigo laughed awkwardly, not stopping the possessive arm that wrapped around his waist. He could feel the annoyance radiating off Grimmjow in violent waves. "Ah… Renji... don't worry about it. Really. We were both drunk so neither of us is really to blame."

Renji didn't look up from his position. "But still! I shouldn't have kissed you and then tried to have-"

"Renji!" snapped Ichigo. "We don't need the details!" By now, the redhead was blushing as bright as his namesake. Grimmjow on the other hand was gritting his teeth so hard that they made a loud grating noise. He broke free from Ichigo and cracked his knuckles threateningly "So... pineapple... don't you remember the little 'talk' we had about bothering _my_ Ichigo?" His cyan eyes were sharp and filled with a murderous intent. He was about to take a step forward when Ichigo stopped him with a single glare.

Ichigo knelt down to where Renji was still groveling. He placed his hand on the idiot's shoulder. "Renji… it's fine. Forgive and forget, don't worry about it. We're still friends."

Renji finally looked up, his eyes glazed with tears of release. "Ichigo… YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" He flung himself onto the redhead and grabbed Ichigo into a tight embrace.

That was the finally straw. The last string of his self control snapped like a tiny twig. "That's fucking it! I'm gonna shove a fucking pineapple up yer ass, you pineapple fucker!" screamed Grimmjow and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Author's note: Yup~ Transitional chapter done. Next chapter shall contain a cliché date, edible body paint and... well.. sex I guess. XD


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

SORRY! Real life is getting a lot more busier then I thought it would. Most of my time is being spent studying for exams and other real life responsibilities. Don't worry though, I am still writing. It is just taking longer than usual. :S Updates wont be so regular anymore... OTL

Rest assured NONE of my stories will stop and they will continue till the very end. I just wanted to give you guys a notice in case you worry. So I shall still be writing!

I'm so sorry for this inconvenience and I hope you guys are all doing well in real life as well. XD And once again... so sorry! DX


	7. PART 6: Painting You In Blue

PART 6: Painting You In Blue

Author's note: Here is the very last chapter to Paint you in blue. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry that it took so long to post up. I hope you continue to read my future works and as always may you readers be safe and happy both on ff and in real life. XD Thanks for staying till the very end.

OH YEAH! And in regards to the last chapter. I found this picture on the Internet. It's not mine of course but its really worth a look. ^^ w w w . z e r o c h a n . n e t / 3 6 6 6 6 0 # f u l l (take away the spaces)

Reviews would also be great since this is the last chapter after all. Also, than you Aleskei for editing. ^^

Deminos

* * *

The night was full of stars glittering in the sky and, despite the late hour, it was only the beginning for two people. Restaurants buzzed with life as music floated out along the streets, reaching passing ears. The city bustled with Friday night life. People of many ages littered the streets, either having a night out with friends or strolling along the quieter, less crowded pathways. In particular a redhead and a blunet were walking together side by side.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Ichigo with a sheepish smile. He and Grimmjow were currently going out on a date. Their first one.

"Movies, restaurant and..." Grimmjow shrugged, "Do whatever we feel like I guess?"

"Movies and a restaurant," Ichigo scoffed, "It sounds so cliché."

"That's why I chose it! If crazy, pubescent brats can do it then there'd be no way this could fuck up."

Ichigo scowled, "Why are you so worried 'bout things screwing up? I'm sure this isn't your first date"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow had this adorable look across his face that was in between a scowl and embarrassment. He scratched his tea hair nervously. ""I've waited friggin years to date you, so now that I have the chance, I can't fuck it up."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and a blush spread across his face and ears like wildfire. Plucking up his courage he took the blunet's hand in his. "I-idiot. It's fine, okay? It won't fuck up."

"Better not," grumbled the blunet. He tightened his hold on Ichigo's hand, savoring the redhead's warmth. This was the first time they were touching hands, the very first time since they met! He felt like a virgin on his first date and he hated the awkward, gawky feeling. But still, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach felt wonderful. Man... thinking in such a corny way... he might as well be a woman. Tch. "Oi... what do you feel like eating?"

"Fettuccine." was the instant reply.

"Ah... how bout we go eat… FUCK YOU!" growled the blunet.

Ichigo laughed deeply, the sound gentle and soft but not at all feminine. "So-sorry!" he had trouble stifling his laughter, "I- I just had to say it."

"Tch. Whatever," grumbled the blunet, though secretly he was happy inside. Fucking ecstatic even. "I could kill for a steak though. Let's go eat that."

"Sure. How 'bout here?" Ichigo gestured to the nearest restaurant. It was small Italian place. Tthe name of the restaurant was written in massive, curvy writing above the entrance. It read 'Racey's Flying Shadow.' Ha... What a strange name... Despite that, however, the restaurant had a nice feel. Music drifted from within and the scent of garlic, tomatoes and herbs wafted out the door. Ichigo could feel his mouth water.

Grimmjow glanced at the aforementioned restaurant and shrugged, "Why not? It's impossible to screw up steak." He walked up first and opened the door, waiting for Ichigo to walk in first.

Rolling his eyes the redhead went in.

"What?" said Grimmjow with a smirk, "I'm a gentleman."

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at that. "Pft. You wish you were a gentleman."

"I opened the door, you walked in. Ladies first and the gentleman follows."

"Are you implying that I'm a woman, Grimmjow?" Ichigo had a dangerous tint to his tone, his eyes beginning to flame a vibrant, sunset brown.

"What? Me? Imply you're a woman? No, Never! How could I?" The larger male said those words but his sarcastic tone and grin spoke to differ.

"Eh... remind me who kicked your ass in Karate last week? And the week before that? And the week before that?"

"That's not fair, that argument is void. Unlike you, I'm not a black belt. I'll thrash you in an arm wrestle though."

Ichigo laughed. Their childish bickering stopped for a moment as the waitress showed them to their table. If was as if she knew they were on a date, as she gave them a secluded table in a far corner. (It was quiet and private, just what they wanted). Grimmjow, as if to mock the redhead even more, drew the chair out from under the table for him with a cocky expression.

Ichigo shot the blunet a menacing glare before sitting on a different chair. Grimmjow just shrugged and sat on the chair that he had pulled out.

The waitress, with a cheery smile and a soft expression, handed them the menu.

Before he even opened the menu Ichigo smiled slyly, "I'll have the fettucci-"

"Don't you fucking dare," bit out the blunet, his teal eyes as violent as the sea. "Are you seriously going to order it?"

"It depends, are you still going to keep implying that I'm a girl?"

"..."

"Grimmjow."

The slightly older male slumped back in his chair in defeat. "Fine then,' he muttered, "I'll stop it with the chick thing."

"Good." Ichigo went through the menu, this time looking for something he actually wanted.

The blunet sulked for a moment, looking like a cat that had been denied its tuna. "...but you're practically the chick anyway since you're the one that gets fucked..." he mumbled in a voice that was barely audible.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Ichigo heard noises spilling forth from Grimmjow's sexy lips, but he didn't quite catch what the artist had said.

"Nothing." Grimmjow straightened up, only to lean on the table with his elbows. He stared at the waitress. "I'll have the steak." He hadn't even looked at the menu.

"Yup~ How would you like your steak and what sides do you want?"

"I'll have roast vegetables for the side and I want my steak rare. Bleeding rare."

"Yup~" The waitress scribbled down the order swiftly and then turned to Ichigo. "And what would you like?"

Ichigo lingered on the menu for a moment longer before finally deciding. "I'll have the chicken parmigiana with a side of salad."

"Yup~" the waitress looked at both of them. "Any drinks?"

"Water."

"Beer."

"Yup~" The waitress scribbled down those orders as well and, with a final smile, walked off.

"That was freaky," Grimmjow put on a mock horrified expression and faked a shudder. "She didn't stop smiling the whole time..."

"That's good customer service. You need to be like that if you want good tips. Of course, you wouldn't know that 'Mr. I-became-famous-for-my-artist-ability-in-high school-and-became-a-prodigy."

"Look it at this way, since I'm that awesome, if you fail med-school you can become my housewife and never have to work for money again. Gah!" Once again, the blunet was kicked on his shin under the table. His mouth got him into a lot of trouble sometimes. "What the fuck?"

"Don't jinx it!" Ichigo scowled, preparing for one more kick, but the waitress arrived with their food before he could deliver another blow.

"Here you go~" She set their food and drinks down in front of them and Ichigo gave her a small thanks.

He (replaced Ichigo. Reduce repetition) glanced at Grimmjow's meal and scowled. "It's bleeding..."

"That's how it's meant to be." Grimmjow cut into the hunk of meat with his knife and a trickle of blood flowed from the meat.

"I know, but still...it looks like it's still alive and breathing."

To rub things in even more, Grimmjow stabbed his perfectly cooked steak with his knife. "Oh, I think I just heard a moo." He cut through the fine slice of meat and popped it into his mouth, groaning happily at the taste. He winked at the redhead.

Ichigo winced. "Animal."

"But you love me."

Ichigo blushed madly at the declaration. Even after all they've done, those three words could still get him blushing like a nun in a brothel. Concentrating on his food, he averted his eyes and looked down. A smile tugged at his lips. "Unfortunately..."

"Oi!" Grimmjow scowled and took another bite of his food, this time in a more violent and sulking manner.

The smaller male smiled tenderly, Grimmjow scowling was so fucking adorable. Not that he would ever tell the blunet. "I was just kidding."

"Still," insecurity flashed through amazing teal eyes before they hardened. "Don't jinx it man."

"Geez, I've been with you since forever! What makes you think I'll suddenly disappear now that we're dating?"

"I got no fucking clue..." Grimmjow took a deep drink of his beer. "Leave me alone I haven't been in a proper relationship okay?"

"We're in the same boat then." Ichigo took a bite of his chicken. "If we do brea-"

"Don't. Say. It."

"I'm just saying! IF! What would you do?"

Grimmjow looked somewhat sheepish... as well as guilty. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

The blunet dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin in a refined matter. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then... Well, SHOULD you EVER dump me... I'd keep you against your will as my sex slave in the basement. Make you call me master."

Ichigo almost spluttered out the water he was drinking. "W-what the hell? Grimmjow! Are you friggin' serious? We don't even have a basement!"

Mischief shimmered within the blunet's eyes. "Yet. We don't have a basement _yet_. I'm filthy rich, remember? I'd buy a house in a secluded area with a huge basement where no one can hear you scream. Then we can have sex whenever I want."

"..."

Grimmjow paused his disturbing rant. "What? I'm only going to keep you against your will for a little while."

"Wah? And that's meant to make it all better?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "After a while Stockholm syndrome will kick in and you'll be my willing sex slave. I won't have to keep you locked up anymore... unless it's for fun." The artist waggled his eyebrows, "Pose in a sexy wanton position while I paint you naked and bound by chains. Ah... the sexy contrast of sliver metal against your tan skin and orange hair..."

A dark and dreary expression shadowed Ichigo's face. He clutched at his chest. "Okay... I'm scared now... you've thought this through way too much."

"What? You asked me."

"I didn't think it involved any dark S and M crap. I didn't know you were into that stuff."

"I'm not. You just bring it out in me."

"Gah! Remind me never to dump you. My boyfriend has a sex torture chamber in his brain where common sense and morals are meant to be... that's disturbing..."

Grimmjow just grinned and took a triumphant bite of his steak. "But you love me."

Once again the redhead turned a bright red. He scowled. "Dickhead."

"What movie do you want to se- what the fuck is that?" Grimmjow stared crossed eyed that the small red ball stuck to a fork in front of him.

"It's a cherry tomato." Ichigo held the fork up close to the blunet's lips.

"I know what it is, what's it doing in front of my face?"

"Eat it."

"Fuck off. Why?"

Ichigo sighed; it was so childish of the blunet. "Because it's good for you."

"One little red ball ain't gonna do shit."

"I really wish you'd eat more healthy things."

"I do, I eat steak."

"That doesn't count," He waved the pierced veggie a little. "Eat it for me if nothing else."

Grimmjow glared at the red ball for a moment longer before taking it into his mouth. His face cringed as he slowly, painfully chewed the vile vegetable. After what seemed like eons he managed to swallow it and then proceeded to drown down a shit load of beer and steak. "Urgh... never again..."

"You're such a finicky eater." Ichigo scowled and ate his cherry tomato with no problem at all. Then he stuck his tongue out triumphantly in a mocking manner.

"Watch it Strawberry, if you keep poking your tongue out like that we might have to skip the date and head straight home." threatened the blunet in a husky voice, his piercing eyes staring intently at the pink appendage.

Ichigo swallowed nervously, a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine at the sensual threat. "Pe-pervert..." he grumbled but his face was flushed and his eyes darted to the floor. Images from the night they slept together flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but get excited with what was to come afterwards. Their lips touching, bare flesh against bare flesh, the slick movements. The front of his pants became slightly tight and he realized that he was thinking dirty in public... in front of Grimmjow... surrounded by a lot of people... "Urgh..." Ichigo set his eating utensils down and rested his forehead on his palm, elbow on the table. "Y-ou..." he growled.

"Me what?" asked Grimmjow, but the shit eating grin on his face was enough to let the redhead know that the older male definitelyknew what he was thinking about.

"I'm just as bad as you now," snarled the redhead as he glared at his lover, but the blush that was still on his face took away from the threatening expression. At the moment Grimmjow just thought he looked really adorable... and fuckable.

"What can I say? I easily rub off on people." Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly with a smug look on his face. Which of course turned to a glare when a cherry tomato was thrown at him. The red ball bounced off his cheek and onto the floor. "Really? You're a med student, you know that right? So mature" his voice was bleeding, dripping and oozing blatant sarcasm.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me."

The blunet crossed his arms and sulked. "Twat," he muttered.

Ichigo just laughed.

* * *

"I'm so full," groaned Ichigo as he rubbed his stomach. He looked at Grimmjow with a pleasant smile. "Where off to next?"

"You girl, couldn't even finish your chicken. Movies next."

"... Still trying to pick a fight I see."

"Of course!" the blunet grinned. It was when he grinned like that that he looked like he did back in high school. A carefree expression that didn't worry 'bout tomorrow, but instead lived day by day. The only thing missing was a bandage or two that was usually stuck on his face due to a recent fight.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Lies. If you really loved me then I would be getting laid every nigh- Ouch!" Grimmjow clutched his shoulder, tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes in pain (he wasn't going to cry though. He wasn't a pussy) "Motherfucker! It was a joke!" He glared at the redhead menacingly. Ichigo had just punched him, really, really hard.

"Serves you right. Must you always think about sex?" Ichigo sulked in his masculine way and refused to look Grimmjow in the eye. He was ignoring the large male, in a joking manner of course. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and Grimmjow pulled him closer. "You know I love you." Grimmjow whispered into his ear and Ichigo felt his heart throb and swell with love and affection. Friggin swell! Like in the movies or books! He was about to say something back but a sharp pain flashed through him. "Ah!" Grimmjow had nipped him on the ear. It didn't break skin but it was enough to send a sharp stab of pain that wasn't all too bad. Ichigo blushed and then paled... was he becoming a masochist? "G-Grimmjow!"

The artist cackled. "Pay back's a bitch, motherfucker!" of course his filthy words earned him an elbow to his ribcage. By the end of this date Grimmjow would end up looking like a battered lover. Ah well, it was totally worth it.

Ichigo smiled and grasped onto the blunet's hand once again, and together they headed off to the nearest cinema. The feeling of contentment, the warmth it brought and the way it eased one's mind. As if the world was once again spinning and working as it should. Love... it's rather sweet isn't it?

* * *

"I swear to god Ichi, if you choose a chick flick then I'm outta here."

Grimmjow and Ichigo were currently looking at the movie options. The redhead was munching on a ridiculously huge serving of popcorn while the blunet was noisily sucking on the straw of his equally large drink.

"Screw you," said Ichigo absentmindedly as he munched through his popcorn. "Action, drama or horror?"

"Actions are so gay now. They assume putting a hot babe with huge tits and a bunch of explosions compensates for the lack of plot."

"So, not action. Then... drama?"

"What are we? Women pmsing? We gonna watch the movie with our fifty cats?"

"Oi! That's offensive!" Ichigo threw a piece of popcorn at the blunet. Grimmjow ignored it as it bounced off his cheek and onto the floor. "Fine! Horror it is then!" Ichigo scowled, "Karin would kill you if she heard you say that... Yuzu would never cook for you again either."

Grimmjow paled at the thought of never being able to eat Yuzu's wonderful cooking. "Heh... damn you're right. Er... horror it is then!" The artist walked up to the counter. "Two tickets for 'The manor of Lady Caroline '." He pulled out his wallet to take out the cash.

Ichigo scowled and pull out his wallet too. "I'll pay," he insisted, "You paid for dinner."

"You wish I'd let you pay." the artist shoved the redhead away and swiftly handed the money to the worker at the ticket booth. She handed him his change and tickets, but Grimmjow only took the tickets. Spare change was annoying anyway; all that jingling grated on his nerves.

"I'm. Not. A girl." Ichigo bit out in frustration, but the blush was evident on his face.

Seeing that he had somewhat hurt Ichigo's pride, Grimmjow frowned a bit before sighing. "I wasn't thinking that, I swear. You're a med student at the moment, remember? Money's tight."

"It's not that bad. You pay me more than enough to take care of the house."

Grimmjow shrugged. "You pay next time then."

That seemed to fix things and once again his redhead lover was smiling. "Better keep your word."

"Yup! Or hope to die, stick a needle in my eye and all that shit," the blunet grinned brightly. He was sure that Ichigo didn't notice he had crossed his fingers behind his back.

The two males walked towards the cinema room where they handed their tickets to the clerk, who ripped it in half and gave them the stub. When they entered the cinema there were very few people and many of the seats were empty. The males shuffled along till they sat down in the middle row in the centre of the room. "Oi, Ichi," asked Grimmjow, who took some popcorn and ate it. "What movie are we watching?"

"... The manor of Lady Caroline?"

"Tch. I know that, I meant what's the movie about?"

"You really should check out what the movie is about before deciding to watch it." Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh. "It's about this girl who goes to a party in a manor with her group of friends and then all hell breaks loose I guess."

"So "haunted mansion" cliché?"

"Pretty much." Ichigo returned his attention to the movie screen and ate his popcorn. He didn't notice the flash of fear that flashed through the blunet's eyes.

"Ah... Ichi..." Grimmjow's grip on the armrests tightened.

"Hmn?"

"N-nothing..."

Ichigo, who was into the movie, didn't notice how strangled the artist sounded. "Mkay then."

_The hallway was dark, lit only with the light of the full moon that shone a bloody red. A child walked into view, covered in blood. Her pure white__,__ frilly dress torn and bloodied, her innocent expression marred by big__,__ vacant eyes that had seen too many horrors whilst still alive. She wasn't anymore. Long blonde curls stayed perfectly in place as she walked closer to the protagonist without making a sound. She dragged along a Victorian doll by the leg. The toy was broken, shattered and dirty beyond belief. The child stuck out her hand, blood red lips opening and shutting. No noise came out till a full second later. _

"_Will you play with me forever?" her voice, innocent and soft, rang out with a menacing aura that rattled the chandelier and windows._

Ichigo snorted at how predictable the movie was. Of course there was going to be a ghost of a child running around the hallways. What was next? A tall, dark and handsome male would save the female protagonist and it turns out that he used to be the big brother of the dead girl? Just as Ichigo thought this, a male wearing leather ran into the scene and quickly saved the heroine. Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his boyfriend. "Pft. How typical… Grimm?"

His lover wasn't looking too well. His face was pale and his eyes were wide in absolute terror. His knuckles were paper white from gripping onto the armrest and his breathing was laboured.

"Grimm?" Alarmed, Ichigo jumped from his seat and grabbed onto Grimmjow. The popcorn flew everywhere and the rest of the audience was suddenly alarmed. "Oi! Grimmjow!" Ichigo shook the blunet, not caring if strangers were staring at them. "Grimmjow!"

* * *

Ichigo was laughing. Really hard. His stomach hurt from laughing so much and tears almost ran down his face. In fact, he was laughing so hard he was holding onto the nearby wall to support himself.

"Fuck you," grumbled Grimmjow, his arms crossed as he sulked bitterly nearby.

"BUWAHAHAHA yo-you were th-that scared because of a movie?" Ichigo was on his knees now. Strangers that walked by looked at him for a bit while shaking their heads, before moving on.

"Shuddup!" growled the blunet, a blush rapidly appearing on his face and contrasting with the blue of his hair.

"Be-because of a movie!"

"Fucking shut up, damn you!"

15 minutes later Ichigo had finally calmed down (he still giggled every now and then) and the two males were on their way home.

"Hah... What was it that scared you so much?" asked the redhead.

"That freaky little girl! What else?"

"You can watch slasher and gore movies that would make even my medical professors cringe, but you can't watch a movie with an innocent little girl? It's just a movie!"

"Did you not see that little girl? It's freaky man, speaking in that creepy voice, wearing those old as shit clothes." Grimmjow shuddered, "It's fucking disturbing."

Ichigo laughed and looked at his lover with a soft expression, "That's cute you know? Being scared of something like that."

"Trust me, you spend a weekend at your aunts who collects shit like that, then you'd be terrified as well."

Ichigo shrugged. "Yuzu has some. She makes clothes for them too."

"Yuzu has _some._ My aunt had _many_. Can you imagine being locked up in a room full of scary looking dolls that don't blink?" The blunet shuddered once more dramatically.

"Why were you locked in the doll room in the first place?"

The artist's face blanked out like a white canvas as he thought. "I got no fucking clue..."

Ichigo began laughing once again.

* * *

"Thanks for the date Grimmjow, it was great. But next time, I get to pay, okay?"

"Pft. Sure~" The blunet smirked triumphantly. At the moment he was standing really close to his strawberry, the two were in front of the apartment. Both eager and excited for what was about to happen.

"So we finished our cliché date, what now?" Ichigo was leaning against the door frame. Standing there patiently, his heart was thundering and his palms felt sweaty. This really felt like a first date. The end of the date was always followed with a kiss. Always. He looked up with a knowing smile that was adorably crooked.

Following the cliché, Grimmjow braced his arm above Ichigo's head and leaned in closer. They were already close before but now their chests were almost touching. He looked into Ichigo's chestnut eyes and smirked his player smirk. It was the smirk that had always gotten women hot and heady and judging by Ichigo's expression it was working on him too.

Ichigo took in a gulp of air, stared into royal-sapphire eyes and felt his breath hitch. He felt as if he was being swallowed into those sexy depths, his very being consumed by the raw sexual prowess that oozed from the artist, and he felt as if he was being swept into a wave of desire. Actually... at the moment he felt as if he was a chick in those romance books (like the ones published by Mills and Boons)... how sad was that? Okay, now he just wanted to throw up at the cheesiness of his own thoughts. His hands pressed against Grimmjow's chest and he pushed slightly. "Gr-Grimmjow."

Seeing such an innocent reaction, Grimmjow couldn't help himself. He leaned down and stole a kiss.

"Mphnf!" Ichigo's eyes went wide when Grimmjow plunged his tongue into his mouth, the appendage pleasantly forceful as he explored every nook and cranny. Grimmjow's unique taste flooded his mouth and Ichigo moaned into the heated kiss.

The sweet noises that came from the redhead made his blood boil and Grimmjow deepened the kiss. One hand grasped onto Ichigo's waist and pulled him closer, till their hips bumped against one another. The other hand pulled on orange hair near the nape of the redhead's neck, and Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head deeper into the kiss. Eventually they had to break away from the kiss for more air (how annoying), but lips met together again and again and again. Tongues came together in a sensual dance and they fought each other for dominance. Of course, it was always Grimmjow that won (him having more experience and all).

Ichigo broke away from their lip-lock, panting furiously. "Grimm," he gasped. It came out almost like a light whine.

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to breathe his much needed air and instead began to trail hot nips and kisses down the med student's neck. He suckled here and there, his intention being to mark Ichigo with enough hickeys to last him a life time, enough to make sure that other males understood that he was definitely taken. It was primitive and possessive, but still, it got the message through.

"Grimmjow! P-people can see us," Ichigo felt light headed and it was so hard to think. All he could feel was Grimmjow's mouth all over him and coherent thoughts were so hard to even fathom. Ichigo tangled his hands through teal hair, playing and tugging at the tresses. "Ha… hahn..."

Grimmjow stopped his ministrations but still kept his mouth near deliciously soft skin. "So? We can give them a show."

"Ba-stard!" Fuck! Why was it so hard to remain standing up? His knees were failing on him and Grimmjow was being so cocky now! He didn't even have the strength to punch the blunet.

"Tch, Fine." Reluctantly, Grimmjow stopped altogether and rustled in his pockets for the apartment keys. He found them in no time and unlocked the door. They both stumbled over the threshold, careful not to trip over the furniture or Pantera.

"Door, Door, Door!" yelled Ichigo in between kisses. Rolling his eyes at the redhead's practicality, Grimmjow slammed the door shut with his foot. Leaving a trail of clothing, the two lovers headed to the bedroom. Slamming the doors open and not bothering to close it, Grimmjow tossed his beloved redhead onto the bed.

"Oof!" Ichigo landed on the bed softly, and before he could prop himself up, Grimmjow was on top of him. Grimmjow began to kiss down Ichigo's torso and all the redhead could do was gaze up at the ceiling as he was blinded by soft pleasures. The nips that ranged from harsh to gentle had him moaning softly and he gripped the sheets to restrain himself. Out of nowhere, Grimmjow stopped. "Wah? Grimm?" pleaded Ichigo in a breathy voice. Why'd he stop?

The artist crawled up till he was face to face with his lover. "Do you trust me?"

Ichigo scowled. "Stupid question." He got off of the sheets, wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled the larger male into another kiss. They were kissing a lot tonight, probably to make up for all the lost opportunities in the past.

When they finished, Grimmjow stared straight into melted chocolate eyes and smirked. "Can we try something?"

There was heavy pause.

"...What did you have in mind?"

Grimmjow could see the uncertainty that flashed through Ichigo's eyes, but he could also see the love and sexual frustration. He bent down and began to nibble the redhead's neck again. "Light bondage?"

"Ngh… I… I don't know," groaned the med-student. Grimmjow, being the cheeky bastard that he was, began to fondle and caress Ichigo's aching erection.

"No pain, promise." His touches became light and teasing and soon enough Ichigo had to give in.

"Fine!"

Looking as he had just gotten the cake and eaten it too, Grimmjow rummaged through the bedside drawers. He pulled out strips of teal silk. "Hand," he said, and cautiously Ichigo gave the artist his hands.

"If you hurt m-"

"I won't." Grimmjow took the slender, yet masculine hands into his and began to tie them together, gently but firmly.

"If you screw me ove-"

"I won't." He leaned in and kissed the redhead's temple, then his forehead. "I love you."

Ichigo blushed madly and turned away. "Tch! Stop saying such corny crap! If you leave me hanging I'll ki-"

"Kill me. Sure." the blunet smiled and kissed Ichigo's eyelids before covering them with another strip of teal silk.

"Wh... what's with the blindfold?" asked Ichigo, his voice soft and shaky. His hard on was currently very obvious and Grimmjow wasn't doing anything to relive him, and now that his hands were tied he couldn't do anything either.

"You should know, you're a med student." Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's ear and gave it a long, slow lick. "What happens when you lose one of your five senses?"

Ichigo shivered and gasped at the sensation. God this was such a turn on. "E-every other sense is heightened." he received another heated lick as a reward.

"Bingo." Despite Ichigo being unable to see such a drop dead gorgeous look, Grimmjow smiled. He guided the redhead till he was on his back, and used another strip of silk to tie him to the head of the bed.

It was pitch black. He couldn't even see the shadows of anything, it was that dark. Ichigo tried to think about ANYTHING but his raging hard on, but it was so hard not to. The ache was so noticeable and he wanted his release, damnit! His thoughts were briefly interrupted when Grimmjow's pleasant weight left him and the sound of rummaging was heard. Ichigo was curious to find out what it was, but somewhat weary of what the answer would be if he asked.

Finding what he needed, Grimmjow let out a triumphant 'ah ha!' Man... he had been looking forward for this for a long time indeed. He stared at the one person he loved most in the world, who, at the moment, was blindfolded, bound and bare for all eyes to see. He had turned on the lamp and the low lighting made Ichigo's skin gleam a soft orange, and set his hair ablaze with a vibrancy of sunset oranges and warm bronzes. Grimmjow felt his breath hitch and he could feel the love rising from his chest, but he kept it in check. Sexy, fun stuff now, lovey dovey crap later. The artist poured the blue liquid onto the wooden palette and dipped a clean paintbrush in it.

"Uwah!" Ichigo bucked as a cold substance touched his heated skin very close to his nipples. The coolness rapidly began to heat up and tingle pleasantly. "Nghn! G-Grimmjow what the fu- Ahn!" He bucked again as the cold liquid touched another spot, this time closer to his sternum. "Grimm," he said in a pleading whimper, "What is it?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Raicheru's chocolate flavored, teal colored, edible body paint and lubricant." He held up the bottle, though it didn't do any good as Ichigo couldn't see it. Another idea popped up in his mind and he brushed the paint over Ichigo's lips, starting from his chin, and delved it into the redhead's wanton mouth, allowing him to taste the chocolaty goodness. Ichigo did love chocolate after all, and who was Grimmjow to deny him that?

"Mnpf! W- where would you get something like that?" Ichigo tried to say it in a scolding manner, but instead his words came out in breathless pants.

"Ah... Urahara's Happy Land? I got it when you were at med-school. Now shut up and let me paint you in blue."

"Grimm!" Ichigo began to squirm, the pleasure building up, it was too much and yet not enough!

Grimmjow settled onto Ichigo's thighs to keep the redhead still as he began his work of art. He began at a pink nipple, soft gentle strokes over the peaked nub, which he teased with the bristles of his paintbrush. If possible, the nipple hardened even more, which was a cue for him to move onto the next one. Grimmjow was in his artist mode, marveling at how fluid his brush glided over taut, smooth skin that was just so fucking perfect. After having his fun with Ichigo's adorable pink nipples (they were now blue), he moved down and began to paint using larger strokes. These strokes were harder, more swift and (removed and) aggressive. The blunet grinned when he realized how dirty he sounded.

"Ha Ha Ngh! Ah!...ah!... Ahn" Ichigo couldn't stop his quivering. The mix of hot and cold had his skin tingling and the pleasure shot all the way to his groin. He tried to buck his hips but Grimmjow kept him securely in place. "What are you painting?"

"Cock and balls," came the blunt reply, and Grimmjow laughed when Ichigo frowned cutely. "I'm kidding, you'll see later." He continued his artwork. This time, his brush strokes were more delicate; adding the finer touches to the picture. He could feel the tiny tremors that ran through Ichigo's body, could see the muscles twitch as he ran over them with the brush. He traveled down lower and lower till he got to Ichigo's erection that was stiff and a shade of heavy pink. White fluid dribbled out of the mushroom tip and ran down the side of the rigid length, before falling upon a patch of soft, orange curls.

"Grimmjow..." said Ichigo pleadingly, he was close to begging, but he wouldn't. Yet.

"Hmn?" Grimmjow traced the length with his brush, swirling the paint around the member and playing with the tiny hole at the tip. He moved the brush back and forth against the hole and more cum dribbled out.

Ichigo's struggles became more prominent and his cries more desperate. "Grimmjow! Please!"

"Tsk, tsk Ichi. So slutty. Your cum is making the paint lighter. It's a nice sky blue now." The artist laughed affectionately.

"B-bastard! Pervert!"

"Those aren't the words you're meant to use when you're referring to the person that has control of whether you come or not." Grimmjow poured a decent amount of the paint onto Ichigo's entrance, waiting a moment for the liquid to warm up, before teasing the puckered hole with his paintbrush.

"Wah!" Ichigo cried out, his mind blanking out for a second when Grimmjow pushed the brush inside him. Handle first. "Grimm! D-don't stick strange things in there!"

"But your hole is sucking it in so well." Grimmjow moved the handle, looking for the spot that would have the strawberry begging. His other hand moved to Ichigo's dick, which he began to stroke leisurely. It was then that Grimmjow noticed his own stiff cock. He'd deal with it later. For now he would place Ichigo's need before his own. Plus, it was fun toying with the med student. So worth the constant ache that he was currently feeling.

"Uwah! Grimm! Nghn!" Ichigo whimpered. He was gasping and moaning like crazy. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he was blinded by the double stimulation of the paintbrush rubbing his prostate and the hand jerking him off. Of course, with him being blindfolded everything was intensified and all the sensations were mind blowing. He wanted to come so bad, but every time he was close the blunet would suddenly stop, allowing him to calm down somewhat before starting again. "Grimm...jow...nghn..."

"You know what to do." Grimmjow licked his lips at the sexy image before him. Ichigo was sexy before, but now he was absolutely ravishing. His skin was tinged pink and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His breathing was erratic, making the image that had been painted on his torso and well defined abs look as if it were alive. Saliva had dripped from his lips, the sexual frustration stripping away at his self control. The redhead that was currently underneath the blunet was a sex hungry male that was ripe for the fucking. After he begged, of course.

"Please... let me come… please?" If Ichigo wasn't wearing a blindfold, then Grimmjow would've seen tears of frustration pool within chestnut colored eyes. Instead, they were soaked up by the teal silk.

"Not good enough." Grimmjow stopped what he was doing altogether.

Ichigo whimpered. His pride was being thrown out the fucking window, but at the moment he couldn't care less. "Please… Grimmjow... let me come? I want to come… please?...I...I need it..."

Grimmjow began his touches once again but it wasn't enough to give the redhead what he desired. "Are you a slut? Are you a wanton whore?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo, even during such indecent acts, still managed to blush at the dirty talk. But god did it turn him on.

"Come on." The touches slowed down again.

"Nghyah! F-fine... I'm a slut, a wanton whore, so please? Please let me come? I need it... this... this slutty whore needs it." Hearing such words come out of his own mouth made Ichigo blush even darker.

"Good boy," and with that, Grimmjow's slow pace picked up and the caresses to his prostate via the paintbrush sped up as well. Soon enough Ichigo was bucking frantically, his moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

Ichigo felt the sparks of pleasure run up and down his spine, spreading throughout his body and coming in wave after wave. He could feel his stomach tighten and his toes curl. "Ungh… Gr-Grim I'm gonna… ...Uwah! Ha!" Ichigo came without finishing his sentence. The coil of pleasure and pressure tightening up till it couldn't tighten any more, and he came. Spilling his seed over Grimmjow's hand and screaming out his release. Ichigo fell back limply onto the bed, panting in an effort to regain his breath and riding out the pleasure that was cloud nine.

"Beautiful..."

The weight on his thighs that was Grimmjow left again and the sound of rummaging was once again heard. What now?

Click. Flash

Click. Flash

Click. Flash

Ichigo's blank mind finally registered what that clicking noise was. It was a camera! "Grimmjow... no!" Ichigo struggled, or at least he tried to. His limbs felt like jelly.

"Don't worry, Ichi of mine. It's just for us. Plus, you have the blind fold on. It's not like anyone would recognize you. Besides... I'd kill anyone who lays their eyes on these pictures."

Click. Flash

Click. Flash

Click. Flash

Taking the last photo from the Polaroid camera, Grimmjow set the batch of photos and the camera onto the bedside table. He straddled Ichigo's torso and slipped his hand between the redhead's temple and the blindfold. He pulled it off and fell in love all over again. Ichigo's eyes were so warm and kind. Wet and glazed over, they gazed at him with love and blind trust. They shone. Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's soft, supple cheeks for a bit before freeing Ichigo's hands. "I fucking love you." He smiled his soft, gentle smile that belonged only to the redhead.

"Mhn... I love you too." Ichigo smiled. "Ahn!" Ichigo gasped when the paintbrush was pulled out of him, only to be rapidly replaced with the blunet's dick. "Grimmjow!" on reflex he grasped onto the artist's shoulder and buried his face into the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"My turn~" Grimmjow began a steady pace as he entered and withdrew from the redhead. It felt so god damn good. His member being wrapped and massaged in a tight, velvet heat that seemed to want to milk him dry. He began to pant, sweat dripping from his forehead and down to his chin. He bent down lower to take a stiff nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. The taste of chocolate flooded his mouth and he got back up to kiss Ichigo. Together they shared the fine taste of chocolate. Earlier Grimmjow had been slow, savoring every moment and every tiny thing that was Ichigo. But now, this was just harsh paced, passionate sex.

"Ah! Hah! Ah! Ah!" Ichigo was crying out at every thrust. Holding onto the blunet to keep his grip, he gasped out his pleasure. Grimmjow was pounding into him like no tomorrow, as if to brand him from the inside out. The artist broke free form their wet kiss and began to nibble in certain areas. Most of the time he settled near the nape of Ichigo's neck. By now the pace was so fast, Ichigo had grabbed onto teal hair to get a better grip. The feeling of having his hair pulled sent a tingle of pain down Grimmjow's spine and heightened his pleasure. As if he wasn't in euphoria already. Pft.

He didn't know how they did it, but mid way through their hands met (only one hand of course. The other was still needed to support themselves). By now, Ichigo's hips eagerly met Grimmjow's at every thrust, his legs wrapped tight around the artist's tapered waist. The redhead could feel his lover tensing up and knew what was soon to happen.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Grimmjowww." Ichigo couldn't help but cry out the blunet's name, the friction of their love making him hard again. If he didn't know better, Ichigo could've sworn their hearts were beating in sync.

"Together," panted the blunet, his thrusts becoming erratic and uneven. The grip on each other's hands tightened and all words were lost as they focused on the sensations and rapture that was within the other. The room was filled with heavy panting, the sound of slick flesh against slick flesh. Soon they both tensed up and came, spilling their seed. Grimmjow emptied himself within his lover while Ichigo came upon their bellies.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's essence within him. After orgasm Grimmjow had simply fallen on top of the redhead, spent and sated. Their hearts continued to pound, their hands still connected. Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow's teal hair, which was now messy and untamed, no longer being held up by gel. Ichigo breathed in the gentle scent of mint and something else that was purely Grimmjow, and smiled. Ah... this was love. This contentment, and the feeling of being warm and fuzzy inside. As if they were the only people in the world and nothing else mattered other than each other. "I love you."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's collarbone. "I love you more."

Ichigo chuckled. "As if."

There was a moment of silence.

"If you left me... I'd be fucking crushed... but I'd let you go. As long as you were happy. As long as you're happy, I don't give a fuck about me."

"Is this about the conversation at the restaurant?"

"Yer."

The med student scoffed and rolled his eyes. He began to play with Grimmjow's hair, his fingers combing through the soft locks. "You don't have to ever worry about that, silly idiot."

"...jackass."

Ichigo's eye twitched. "...back to picking fights again, I see."

"Pft! Of course!" Grimmjow crawled up to kiss the tip of Ichigo's nose, before moving back to his side of the bed. He pulled his strawberry close, chest pressed against Ichigo's back. The artist yawned. "Why is sex with you always so friggin tiring?"

"It's either I'm just that good, or you're getting old." Ichigo laughed, then gasped when Grimmjow nipped at his ear in reprimand. "I was kidding!"

"Don't joke 'bout getting old and wrinkly. Fucking gross." Grimmjow yawned again, his eyes fluttered closed. "Now sleep."

"Or else?"

"We could always have more sex? I'm always up for that."

Ichigo could feel the artist smiling against his shoulder. "Ah... good night then! See you in the morning"

"Pft..."

* * *

Grimmjow woke up to the sun shinning on his face and he groaned. Fucking sun! He wanted to sleep more! Then the memories of last night came back to him, and the artist couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face. He had soooo gotten laid last night. He had made love to the love of his life and he couldn't be happier. The bundle in his arms began to move. Ichigo was awake. Another flush of love coursed through the blunet's system and he couldn't help but think how great it was to be in love. It was like living on a constant high.

"... I can't believe we did that last night."

"Right? It was fucking awesome. Can we role play next time?"

Ichigo groaned and refused to meet his lover's eyes. "It's too early in the morning for this."

The artist laughed loudly and Ichigo chuckled softly mid way. He then remembered something and, without speaking, he climbed over the artist and reached for one of the Polaroid photographs, curious to see what Grimmjow had painted on him the night before. It... it was harder to look at the photo than he had thought. The redhead was having great difficulty looking at himself... naked...bound and... sexed up... Plucking up his courage, Ichigo opened his eyes wide and stared at the photo. When he actually saw it, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head. Of course Grimmjow would paint a panther.

The creature painted in blue was sprawled across his torso and abs. The teal colors matched the blindfold and the fabric that bound his hands and contrasted nicely against the orange of his hair. The animal was crouched in an aggressive manner. It took up a large expanse of his skin in a possessive way, but even without an artist's eyes, Ichigo could see the protectiveness that the majestic beast symbolized. The love... Once again Ichigo mentally threw up at his own cheesy thoughts. He set the photo back in it's original position. "...Everything was so cliché..."

"That's why it was a success!" Grimmjow smirked. His teal hair was free and wild, no longer kept bound by the gel that usually held it in place. It currently fell over his face in a messy fringe. Ichigo couldn't help but think how sexy it was. Mentally he drooled at such a delicious sight.

"It was cliché! Like in the movies! The Italian restaurant, the horror movie, the... the… kinky sex and... d-dirty talk." Ichigo began to blush as he described more of last night's events.

Grimmjow couldn't help but think how cute he was. Now to make Ichigo look even cuter. "You know what cliché we still have to do?"

"Oh? What?"

"Morning shower sex."

"... Dickhead! Bastard! Horndog!" Ichigo began to punch the blunet, not caring that the two were butt naked. Grimmjow laughed his ass off as he blocked his strawberry's attack with a pillow. 30 minutes later, they did indeed have morning after shower sex.

* * *

It was a lazy afternoon. Grimmjow was shirtless once again, only wearing his jeans. He was sitting on the floor, cross legged, dragging a length of wool as Pantera clawed at the yarn in a playful manner. The artist had just finished another painting and was now relaxing. Ichigo was bustling around the house looking for dirty clothing to wash, and clean clothes to fold. Grimmjow began to think about how wonderful life was at the moment. He was living with the person he had loved since high school, he was filthy rich and he was regularly getting laid. Okay, he used to get laid regularly before finally getting Ichigo, but it was a thousand times better when it was with someone you loved. Next step was to get married! Ichigo was already practically his wife anyway, so he might as well make it legal. Now... which country allowed gay marriage...? Ah, damn, now he was fantasizing. Sometimes he wished he had a nine till five job, where he would leave in the morning and come home tried from work... only to find Ichigo cooking in nothing but an apron. Maybe Ichigo would be up for some role play? Ah... Ichigo in a maid's costume was good t- "Fuck!" Grimmjow drew back his hand and glared at the cat that had just scratched him. "What the fuck?" he growled viciously.

"Stop bullying Pantera!" yelled Ichigo from somewhere down the hall.

"He started it," muttered Grimmjow under his breath, before he got up and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a cartoon of milk and was about to drink straight from the package, but Ichigo's 'pour it into a fucking cup or else' lecture stopped him from doing so. Muttering under his breath about how whipped he was, Grimmjow took a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of milk.

"Grimmjow? Where do you want me to put your clothes?" usually Ichigo placed it on the blunet's bed and the artist would put it away later. However, since the bed was still dirty from Iast night's activity (Ichigo was going to clean that next), the redhead decided to put away Grimmjow's clothes by himself.

"In the wardrobe, where else?"

Something tugged at the hem of his jeans and Grimmjow looked down to see Pantera giving him wide eyes. He most likely wanted some milk. Grimmjow glared at the feline. "Are you fucking kidding me? You scratch me and then expect me to give you some of my milk?"

Pantera's eyes, if possible, got bigger and looked even more doe-eyed.

….

….

…

"Fine! I'll give you your god damned milk!" Grimmjow poured some of the milk onto a shallow bowl and placed it where Pantera's food and water usually was. The blunet sat down on the floor and watched the cat drink the milk. He reached over and began to scratch its ears. "He spoils you, you know that?" Grimmjow was referring to Ichigo.

Pantera didn't listen to him and continued to drink the creamy milk.

"He's mine so back the fuck off!" Really now, what the hell was he doing? Arguing with a cat? Tch, how low the mighty have fallen.

Pantera, as if realizing what Grimmjow had said, took a swipe at the blunet with it's claw.

"Ouch!" Grimmjow drew his hand back and waved it in the air frantically to ease the stinging pain. "Fine then! We'll do it this way. I get 99.9 percent of him and you can have the .01 percent."

The white cat glared at him. It fucking GLARED at him! The nerve…

"Tch!... 90 for me 10 for you?"

The glared continued.

"... I get 85? Fuck!" The cat had taken a swipe at him again.

"... 80?"

It was only then that the cat ceased its hateful glare and continued to consume its creamy beverage. Grimmjow resumed petting its ears. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all... freeloader." Grinning, Grimmjow took one of Pantera's paws and shook it. "So it's a deal." Ha! He got the higher percentage! Fuck yeah! Okay, this was going too far. He really needed a life... either that or he really had to stop talking to cats like a crazy person. Hang on a sec, talking to cats didn't make you crazy. Ichigo talked to Pantera all the time. Speaking of which, where was the strawberry? Last thing Grimmjow heard of him, the redhead was putting his clothes away in the closet. Surely it didn't take that long to put away clothes in the closet...closet... closet... hmm... Shit!

"GRIMMJOW YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WHAT THE FUCK?" screamed Ichigo from down the hallway. The scream was then followed by a huge crashing noise and angry footsteps.

Oh fuck... He was sooo screwed... and not in a good way either.

Ichigo stormed into the living room, his face all red and eyes seething with anger. In his hands was a bunch of canvases. "What the fuck! Y-you BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Y-you, YOU SICK FUCK!" Ichigo took the first painting from the pile: it was one of him in a sexy yukata. "YOU!" He threw the painting to the floor and stomped on it. He took the next one: it was one of him in a maid's outfit. "SICK" CRASH. Another one, this one of him in nothing but a pink frilly apron. "SICK." One of him in a nurse's outfit. "HORNY." SNAP. One of him as a sexy ninja. "LOW-LIFE." One of him as a sex slave wearing nothing but rags. "OF" Him as a sexed up librarian. "A." one of him as a _woman._ "PERVERT!" one of him wearing cowboy boots and hat and _nothing _else riding a horse (not riding it that way...). Ichigo destroyed all of the paintings but one, either by stepping on them or breaking them with his fist.

"Don't do that! Have you any idea what they're worth?" Meh, he was already dead soon, might as well make the best of it.

"FUCK YOU! YOU TURNED ME INTO A PORN STAR FOR YOUR OWN SICK PLEASURES!" Ichigo was huffing and puffing with anger now. His had gone blank and the only emotion within him was hot, blind rage and embarrassment.

"You had no problems with the photos; it's not any different to the paintings!"

"IT IS DAMNIT! I KNEW ABOUT THE PHOTOS, I CONSENTED!"

"Keep your voice down?"

"NO! KEEP YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

The blunet had to confess, he couldn't help but find this situation amusing. Ichigo was so cute when pissed off. Ah... he'd have to paint a picture of Ichigo all cute and flustered later... if he was still alive, of course.

"THERE'S MORE AS WELL! THIS IS BARELY SCRATCHING THE SURFACE! YOU HAVE A GALLERY'S WORTH"

Quick! Think fast! "I couldn't help it okay? I've loved you for so long in silence I...I had to vent, okay? And I did it the only way I knew how to, I painted!"

Ichigo paused for a moment, his gaze softened. "Grimmjow... WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU DICKHEAD? FUCK YOU! YOU AREN'T GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Ichigo snapped the last painting in half. It was of him half dressed in a yakuza style suit, chest and crotch bare, kneeling on the floor with cum on his face. "ARGH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! COME HERE YOU RAT BASTARD!"

He couldn't control himself anymore; Grimmjow burst out laughing. He picked up Pantera and placed the cat over his shoulder. "Come on little dude, prepare for war." Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo, stuck out his tongue and then grinned. "Damn Ichi quit overreacting. Tch. On yer period I see. Such a girl" Then, not bothering to put on any shoes, Grimmjow ran out of the apartment, but didn't go into a full sprint till he screamed out "Maybe you need to get laid! That'll fix you up!"

Not even bothering to put his shoes on either, Ichigo ran after the artist. "I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, FUCKER!"

Grimmjow just laughed even harder and ran down the stairs, Pantera hitched over his shoulder. Ichigo trailed close behind, hot on their tracks. "Bring it on bitch!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Ah~ Love. The blunet couldn't be happier and Ichigo, despite being angry as hell, couldn't help but think that as well. They had gotten the most important thing that they could've ever wanted. Each other. It was cliché, but it was true. Life was awesome.

THE END


End file.
